


Rock Hard Love

by The_Muse_Sappho



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blind Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse_Sappho/pseuds/The_Muse_Sappho
Summary: Medusa and Thalia: a tale of two dumbass greek lesbians
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. The One that didn't Turn

Medusa

The name haunted the people of this ancient land for to put it simply, she was a monster. Haunted by her past lover, and cursed by Athena, she was doomed to set in stone all those that crossed her way. And well, isolation drives all monsters insane. Medusa had turned into an evil so despicable, even the Tartarus would not take her. But as we know, all evil can be cured, for the truth was that a slight spark of light and joy lied beneath her heart.

And on one faithful day, our most lovely Medusa left her island. The gorgons were killed by the so called hero Perseus, although it seemed to happen that she did return the favor. She wanted revenge and for the Gods that sat upon the golden thrones of Olympus with not a care in the world, she wanted to make them truly suffer, leave them in the same despair they left her.

As she contemplated her journey and prepared herself for what lied ahead, she heard a whimper from the coast, it was a faint cry for help, a human voice. Medusa snarled with hatred, her rage and despise for humans was truly shocking, overpassing even the Lord of Time himself, Kronos.

As she walked down to the coast she set her eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, the most dazzling emerald eyes she laid upon, the mysterious woman wore a bob cut of a true redhead, her hair sparkled against the sun. She was gorgeous and Medusa knew that for a fact, if anything she couldn't help but admire her looks, far too beautiful for a mere mortal to possess...

Just as Medusa began to approach, the women brought her head up, she was clearly injured and yet when she looked into her eyes, nothing happened. The mortal remained living, a human of flesh and bone, and the snakes that were Medusa's hair were emotionless, just before the stranger collapsed onto the sand.

"H-how did she resist my magic?" was what Medusa muttered before holding the mortal and carrying her into her house.

Well house was pushing it a little, it was a little shack that Medusa had built, it was functional and served as a place for some shelter to hide from the night. It still frightened her at the end of the day, turns out not all her humanity had been lost

Medusa layed the woman onto her bed and healed her wounds and bandaged her up. Occasionally looking down her face

"You're so perf-"

She stopped herself before whispering another word to herself, feelings were dangerous. And so was attraction. Of course she felt neither but it was important to remember that an evil such as herself could and would not feel.

Even if she wanted to.

And suddenly the woman woke up, which startled both Medusa and well the stranger. Not much of one to feel weakened, Medusa quickly composed herself and asked

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Thalia! Thanks for bandaging up my wounds, you're really nice!" - the stranger replied in a chirpy voice

"Oh and who are you? You seem nice!"

Medusa stood in shock as the stranger talked, she was looking right into her eyes and yet... Nothing happened. No stone transformation, and her snakes were as calm as ever.

"I-I'm Medusa! T-the Beast of Stone! The Gorgo! K-killer of Men!" stuttered out Medusa, shocked that the stranger, or well, Thalia, didn't recognize her

"Well that's like... SUPER COOL. A BEAST OF STONE? THAT'S AWESOME!!" gasped Thalia, shocked to see that her savior was so cool

"D-don't you get it? I'M MEDUSA I CAN KILL YOU WITH MY EYES"

"Well yeah that's what you kinda said you could do... Am I missing something here?" Thalia asked, giving Medusa a puzzling look

Medusa breathed and calmed herself down, trying to not alarm the poor girl "I'm Medusa. I turn people into stone and kill them and people are afraid of me" she calmly explained

"Also really cool! Except the whole fear thing, that's like kind of bad? Either way I don't fear you, I kinda like you!,

" She likes me? " Medusa though to herself, her pale cheeks growing red with flattery, she of course had no idea why, and tried to snap out of it

"Well um, thank you!" she managed to sputter out "But aren't you scared of my snakes and their terrifying venom and aren't you scared of my eyes???" She interrogated, desperate to know what was going on

"What snakes? Snakes are pretty cool but I can't exactly see them..." Thalia admitted

"What do you mean what sna-" Medusa began to say, before she figured it out, the girl was blind! It was the only way to explain what was going on "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're blind" said Medusa, a little more pretentiously than she intended to

"Yeah I am! It's kind of a blessing, helps me see people for who they really are, not just their faces!" giggled Thalia, still a confused on what snakes Medu was referring to

"But anyway got anything too eat? I'm kinda hungry"


	2. To Find the Light in the Dark

Medusa's shocked appearance composed itself fairly quickly. She was fairly relieved that her powers weren't gone and she could keep on killing... but she wasn't exactly set in stone on the idea of killing the mortal as she walked past her

"Should I kill her?" Medusa questioned to herself, uncertain of what to do. On one hand she seemed so beautiful and kind and fu- "No stop that, she's a mortal, you're supposed to hate her" 

Medusa smiled, she supposed she could keep the mortal around for a bit longer "Why yes, yes I do young Princess, come with me" Medusa said as she opened the door and left her shack 

Thalia blushed at what her new friend had called her "Princessssss that's so sweet!!!!!!! Maybe I should call her queen? Or something I don't know..." she thought to herself "Yeah of course!" she giggled as she walked out of the shack, feeling the cool beach breeze passing by her and the smell of the deep ocean salt all around, her wounds still stinged a little but Medusa... Made her feel safe 

"So like how was your day??? Did you kill anyone or place them in stone???" she asked curiously wanting to know what her friend was up to 

Medusa was left a little startled to say the least "She wants to know how my day was?" she blushed at the question, flattered that someone wanted to know how her day went, no one ever really asked her that... Except for- "No. Don't think about that" 

"M-my day was fine. I didn't kill anyone, instead I was with you the whole day. Since yesterday I've been cleaning and bandaging your wounds." 

"Thank thank thank you SO much for that! Like I almost felt I was gonna like DIE, because of them. Well maybe not die but like they really didn't feel nice at all, cause like uh I was bleeding and all, which is usually kind of bad? I mean for me at least, when YOU bleed does it hurt? Because I'm not sure, maybe people that can set others to stone feel different" Thalia rambled

Medusa tried to hide a smirk from the Princess's rant, it was to say the least, adorable, and her voice... well quite soothing 

"Well I usually don't bleed seeing as I'm a monster and all, but it does tend to hurt in the rare cases I do" replied Medusa, flinching as she touched the scar that ran across her back. 

"Hey you're not a monster!!! You're Medusa, my friend! Who's like super nice! And who happens to kill people sometimes but that's not a big deal" 

Medusa blushed, she wasn't exactly familiar with affection after all this time in the island and had somewhat of a time returning it, affection was a strange concept to her whereas she focused on her hatred and desire for revenge 

She did her best to put on a rock hard face and return to her usually stern look, she wasn't getting close to this mortal, but well she could try to return some of the affection at least 

"T-thank you, you too. Now follow me you must be famished" 

Thalia followed after Medusa and rambled on the way, mostly nonsense on the island's scenery and asking what Medusa's life had been like. Medusa couldn't help but crack a smile at Thalia's rants and she couldn't help but awnser her questions with some sort of affection, much to her internal displeasure as she remembered her hatred for humanity as a whole. 

"What are you doing? She's a mortal, kill her now" she snarled to herself, but she was just so... There was something about her, and she didn't necessarily want to kill her 

As they slowed to stop, they arrived at a cave. Not necessarily a very deep or dark cave but it was filled with darkness, not exactly the most pleasant.

Especially for Medusa, as you dear reader might know, she was terrified of the dark. She has crossed the cave hundreds of times but it never got better. She did her best to compose herself to not appear weak but it wasn't exactly easy.

"S-so t-t-this is where we're g-gonna g-get food, j-just f-olllw me and make sure you d-don't t-trip." she said in an anxious voice, not exactly in the best situation at the moment

Thalia shot a puzzling look at her friend, there was something a little off about her " Dusa you okay? " she asked, wanting to make sure her friend was okay

"I-I...yes I'm fine, l-let's just go in." she responded quickly, trying to compose herself to not appear weak and they walked into the cave

Medusa's breathing became shallower and shallower as they walked in, she was afraid of what lurked in the shadows and the only sound that came from behind were Thalia's footsteps which echoed into the walls.

"I can't do this, I can't, I can't, I can't" Medusa whimpered in her head, close to tearing up. When suddenly, she felt a hand close to hers,

Thalia's.

"I'm here Dusa, breathe, I'm here with you" Thalia whispered, soothing the Killer of Men with her hand's touch as they walked farther and farther

Medusa's voice choked, unknowing of what to say and she held on tighter to Thalia's hands. She couldn't try and reject it either way, and she... Well she didn't exactly dislike the idea. Thalia's hand brought her comfort, and while she was terrified of what lurked in the dark, she had the Princess comforting her and with her, every step of the way.

As they went farther in, the shadows began to dissappear as sunlight peaked from from the sky ahead, it was the end of the tunnel and Medusa could not be more glad that this painful ordeal had ended, as they left the tunnel she snatched her hand away from the comfort of the princess

"Thank you Thalia" she said sheepishly as they left the tunnel, composing herself as her snakes brushed her face

"No problem Dusa! Just helping a friend out!" Thalia giggled as she gave Medusa friendly kiss on the cheek

Needless to say, Medusa's face grew red in an instant, blushing at the kiss of friendly affection she had gotten, she wanted to distante herself from this mortal, but this was making it far too hard

The scenery, to put it simply, was beautiful. The beams of sunlight crashed down onto the beautiful waterfall that fell right in front of them, essentially it was a crack in the mountain that gave way to a gorgeous view, a pond of beautiful clear water as nature enveloped the area 

If our Princess had not been blind she would've seen a nearby bird turn to stone as Medusa glanced at it, it was a curse. But at least Medusa knew she wouldn't be able to turn to stone her... something. The empty noise of birds chirping and water running was however, quickly interrupted by Thalia. 

"Anyway, what are we gonna eat? Cause like I'm famished!!!!"

"Ambrosia, food of the Gods" Medusa said, a smirk on her face as she took out the food on a golden platter

"A-a-ambrosia??????" questioned Thalia, shocked that she had it, however she wasn't about to pass down this opportunity, after all, what princess would? "I've wanted to try it like ever since I was a kid!!!! I bet it tastes AMAZING" Thalia gasped as she took the plate and sat down on a nearby rock, putting her legs on the water, now however before almost tripping. She managed to play it off... Fairly smoothly however

Medusa sat down next to her, plate in her hand as they ate together "This is.... wow this is just like FANTASTIC" Thalia enthusiastically said delighting in the fabulous food

"Yes I know, now don't tell any of your Gods will you? This food may or uh may not be stolen from them."

"YOU STOLE FROM THE GODS???? YOU'RE SO AWESOME!!!" gasped Thalia as she opened her mouth in surprise, shocked at her new friend.

All that Medusa could muster was as simple smile, it was nice to well... Be treated so well, to have someone ignore her flaws and look at her best side. Either way it wouldn't last, she'd have to kill or banish the mortal tomorrow, she couldn't... She couldn't risk letting what happened last time, happen again.

Yet...

"Thalia tell me... No forget it" Medusa started to say before digging back into her food

"Hm?" Thalia asked, a mouthful of food before swallowing "Come on, you can tell me Dusa!"


	3. There was Only One Bed

They took the first step out of the cave as the sun began to set, lighting the sky with a beautiful orange and red vibrance as the shadows of the night began to arrive. Our Princess was holding on tightly to Medusa's hand, mostly cause well she wanted to give some sort of comfort to her but also, well, she didn't exactly know where to go.

You see Dear Reader, as you probably know, Thalia was blind. And she didn't have any powers whatsoever that allowed her to see the ground with her feet or anything. She was full on blind, couldn't see at all. However, that didn't stop her from seeing the beauty in people.

She embraced her lack of vision and began to simply know people with an open mindset. She was friendly to everyone and loved by all. She let people be who they truly were, and she held no resentment towards them. Thalia didn't long for a world with vision and was fairly happy with her state.

"So today was fun!!! I like loved being with you today!" Thalia giggled as they walked out of the cave, Medusa trying to compose herself as she let go of Thalia's hand.

"Well, yes, I suppose it was" Medusa replied, trying to appear nonchalant with her tough exterior and distance herself from the Princess which, well, wasn't exactly working seeing as the events of today had taken place and weren't exactly... The least intimate you could have a person.

"Now! Since I know you don't really like the dark, I think we should like maybe go back home? Cause like I mean its home, and like we can stay there, and like just be there? I mean not unless you don't want to of course, but like that wouldn't make sense cause like it's your house and like you like it? I mean sure it's a little small but it's a nice house! And like you should definitely like it cause it's really nice and really awesome but like if you don't wanna go back that’s totally fine and I'll respect your opinion cause like you want what you want and that's definitely pretty cool! But like I mean it's um your decision... " she rambled

Medusa let out a slight chuckle as the Princess finished her rant, Thalia held a lovely aura and her voice was the most adorable and beautiful and wonderful she had ever heard, it soothed her... And she didn't mind if she kept on talking.

"Home. Let's go home shall we?" Medusa replied, a tired but loveable smile on her face as she looked into the deep green emerald eyes of her... Well they weren't friends or anything, they just simply knew each other.

A lie, but perhaps Medusa had a different definition of acquaintance than you do Dear Reader, after all, this was hundreds of years ago.

"Great!! Home is a pretty smart decision to be honest, you're like super smart" Thalia giggled as they started to walk back to Medusa's shack. The sun was almost setting, and the sky had turned from the bright red orange that it was before they left the cave and it had turned darker and darker. Soon the night would envelop into an impenetrable veil of darkness, lit only by the stars of the night that would shine in even the darkest and most desolate of places. Yet the darkness could bring terrifying thoughts to the head, for what lurked in the shadows could frighten even the bravest of Gods.

"Yeah well let's going. I don't want to be around for when it gets too dark." Medusa replied nervously as she looked around cautiously, already a little concerned as the darkness began to fall. It terrified her but, well, Thalia soothed her, and she was there for her. Yet Medusa was far too protective of the walls around her to hold onto the Princess's hands. She didn't want to hold them either.

Also another lie, but Medusa was far too closed off from the world to admit liking the new affection she was getting. It was strange and... the last time she g-

"No thinking about that Dusa." she thought to herself, flinching from just the thought of what happened "Wait did... Did I just call myself Dusa?" she asked in her head, a puzzling look in her face

As they walked back to their shack, leaves crunching behind them as the shadows grew longer and more frequent. Thalia could tell that Medusa was getting more frightened by the moment. She was panicking, her breathing shallower, and she could tell that she wasn't doing well

"I should probably give her my hand, she liked it last time!!! But like maybe she doesn't want it? Well it's probably worth a try? Like I think??" Thalia said, interrogating herself, unsure of what to do at the moment

Medusa felt a hand creep up to hers as she felt the soft, cold hand of Thalia against hers as she held on tightly, she wanted to snatch it away, she hated how she felt that she opening up to the stranger she had met, yet she didn't hate... She didn't hate Thalia at all.

"T-thank you Princess"

Thalia was fairly smart enough to know that this probably wasn't the ideal time to talk to Dusa about anything right now, so they walked into silence to their shack. They listened to the deep quiet sounds of the darkness as the stars shone upon them, reflecting upon Dusa's pale skin, shining bright like a diamond.

As they walked, Medusa saw that perhaps the night wasn't such a nightmare. Nothing lied behind the deep shadows in the darkness and the sounds of nature itself were, frankly, quite soothing. Crickets chirped, birds sang their quaint songs as Medusa admired all the beauty around her, yet something truly stood out,

It was Thalia.

Out of all the beauty that lay on the island that night, Medusa admired one thing the most, and that one thing only. And it was Thalia, as she shone from the moonlight and as she held onto her hand. She was perfect, and that was a truth Medusa would carry on for future days, even if she couldn't admit it to herself now.

Her beautiful olive skin shone brilliantly against the pale moonlight, her perfect emerald eyes radiated against the light... Almost as if they glowed, sparkled. Even her short, curled dark auburn hair had a majestic glow to it, she did her best to resist to look but she couldn't help but admire how perfect she was

At a lack of words and utterly speechless, they kept on heading back. Thalia was admiring every smell and noise around her. It was beautiful, to say the least, as she took a deep breath and took it all in.

"Isn't this just... So beautiful?" Thalia asked as she breathed a content sigh, it was possibly the best thing like ever!

"It... It really is. Maybe the night isn't so bad after all." replied Medusa, in awe of how much beauty the darkness held, fireflies lit up the night sky as animals from all around came out, she did her best not to look at them. After all she was a monster, she didn't want to kill them.

" Seeee?? It's beautiful!!! Like look at all the smells and the sounds! It's just so much, I LOVE IT!! Looks like I've got yet another reason to stay here hm?" she giggled, giving Medusa a little shove. Well, did her best at least. She wasn't exactly that strong against a 6ft tall buff woman, and the shove came off as more of a gentle touch than an actual push

"I'll admit, it's all quite gorgeous" Medusa admitted as she accidentally glanced at a passing owl, turning it to stone as it fell into the ground. Shattering to pieces as if it had been made in stone all along

She did her best to appear fine after what had happened, she wasn't exactly a massive fan of her powers, a true blessing and a curse. After all, they did end up saving her life

Our Princess heard the stone thud and despite not being the smartest tool in the shed, she knew what had happened "I think Medusa just used her powers... But like accidentally" she thought, gasping silently as she figured out what happened. She naturally assumed that Medusa liked her powers, after all, who wouldn't want to be a killer of men?

Turns out that maybe she wasn't so right after all.

She could hear Medusa sniffing a little as if she was close to tears, and much to Medusa's dismay, she wasn't able to compose herself and be strong.

And so the Princess held onto her hand, it wasn't much but it was the least she could do to what was happening at the moment.

Medusa's tears never fell, for she had Thalia besides her. The hand brought her a sense of comfort and familiarity, and it helped her keep it in. After a while, well she was what could be considered, fine.

After a bit, when the darkness was full in sight, they arrived home "We're here" Medusa said to a distracted Thalia, admiring everything around her

"Hm? We are? That's like great!!" she said, a smile on her face as she walked in. She took in the deep scent of old cabin wood and of a burned out candle

"So like well I'm super tired, and like I mean I don't really wanna stay up all night cause that's like bad for you right? And I mean like I don't wanna do bad stuff to my body cause like doing bad stuff is like kind of bad right? I mean for me at least, but like I'm sure for you too! After if you like bleed than you probably like don't do bad stuff to your body too? I mean well we don't have to sleep if you don't want to I'm perfectly fine with like... Just staying up" Thalia ranted as she shot a clueless look at her friend

Medusa was trying to hold back a smirk as she heard another of Thalia's rants. If the Princess spoke for an entire lifetime then that would be the best use of a lifetime for no voice on any other mortal rang as soft and sweet as hers

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping, I'm quite tired myself, what about you?"

"Well I mean I'm pretty tire-" she said before yawning and stretching her arms

"Alright sleeping it is. Only one problem, there's only one bed."


	4. Quite the Experience for Medusa

Thalia's face turned into a crimson red as Medusa's words flowed through her mind, "There's only... Only one bed?" she thought to herself, blushing and unsure of what to do, maybe she heard it wrong.

"T-there's only one bed?" she asked, hesitantly, it was fairly strange why she felt this way, she and Dusa were friends! Why was she worrying about sharing a bed with her? Yet there did indeed seemed to be a reason, just not she could find

"Yes, yes there is." Medusa managed to stutter out, not knowing what exactly the problem was, I mean they were... They were friends, there was no harm in sharing a bed with the Princess!

"W-well I mean I guess that's like okay? You know I don't really mind cause like we can probably sleep pretty comfortably and like keep each other warm right??? I mean it isn't too cold or anything but like if you want, we can get pretty warm and cozy and I mean it's not really a big deal anyway cause we're like friends and friends do stuff like that all the time, I had this friend which I shared a bed with like ALL the time and like it was pretty fun! I mean we did kinda like fall in love but like that's irrelevant, I mean I think it is? Like we fell apart anyway but like we were super young it was barely love more like being super close, well maybe a little love too but that's a different story, either way uh... I'm fine with sleeping on the same bed! " Thalia ranted nervously

Meanwhile Medusa just nodded, it wasn't a big deal at all or anything. They were uh... Friends and strangers had shared beds before. She gulped and nodded nervously" Yeah of course, l-let's sleep on the s-same bed. " she managed to stammer out

I mean it wasn't a big deal was it? I mean Thalia thought of Dusa as her friend! Like that was a super usual thing to think of someone and like friends would share beds back in her kingdom like ALL the time! Even strangers! Well the strangers wanted to have some intimacy but that was different. Besides age already had lied on the bed when Dusa bandaged her wounds, it was pretty comfortable! And I mean like she probably slept there too at night when she was getting bandaged at night right? Well unless she wasn't out for that long. Either way it was fiiiine! Like they weren't in love or enemies or anything, they were friends who happened to be sharing a bed together! Maybe they could make the house a bit bigger and have two beds but like for now this would be great!

As Medusa took off her self made sandals she decided to keep her clothes on since it was a fairly cold night, well cold for her at least, and she would probably wake up frozen if she went to sleep without a single cloth in her slender pale body. She wiped some crumbs and dirt and other assortments of objects such as dust off the bed before turning around only to see Thalia, 

Naked.

Well, she wore underwear but that was about it. 

"I-um, y-y-you, o-oh?" she managed to stammer out as her cheeks turned into a shade of the most crimson red any being, both monster and human, would ever see. For as it seems, Medusa learned how truly beautiful the Princess really was.

If anything, she was a gift from the Heavens rather than a mere mortal for her beauty was incomparable to anything for her body was true perfection.

This is not to say that the body itself did not have "flaws" for it did. But imperfections were what made someone truly beautiful. The stretch marks on her waist and hips, the love handles that sat on her waist, the small scar that lay across her leg, and all the hair across her body, were what truly made the Princess what she was. Although this little flaws and imperfections that were deemed as imperfect, instead made Thalia perfect. Without imperfection, true perfection cannot exist. Which is what made Thalia so real, and beautiful, unlike the Gods who's chiseled biceps, and perfect faces, they were perfect, yet they weren't beautiful. And well as we all know, Medusa the lesbian did indeed pay attention to a specific part of Thalia's body. They were beautiful and perked high on her chest, a little pudgy, but well, Medusa, putting her walls up as always and trying to appear harsh saw them and only thought "Tiddies..." 

Medusa saw these flaws, and ignored them. For she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, both in soul and body. She was per-

"No stop that. She's a mortal, you two are... Friends" a voice inside her head muttered annoyed, Medusa quickly snapped out of it, doing her best to resist against the Princess's body as she looked away

"Y-you're very pretty" Medusa ended up saying as she tried to hide her blush, from herself, the last time she thought someone so beautiful they... Well that's a story for another day

"Aawwww you think???? You're so sweet!!" Thalia giggled putting her hand on her breast, flattered that her friend thought she was pretty "You know I'm really not that pretty or anything, I'm like decent looking! You're just trying to be nice, you're the pretty one here! Sure I mean I can't see you but you're like so nice and sweet and kind and like awesome!!! What matters is what's inside, not out, and I'm sure you're beautiful on both! After all, no killer of men isn't gonna be pretty right? If anything, you're probably the most GOREGOUS person like EVER!!! " giggled Thalia

All Medusa could manage was a blush, she loved hearing the Princess's voice and all her rants, and she especially enjoyed being complimented by such a magnificent and... Well she did have another question to ask

" Even the snake hair? "

" Especially the snake hair! That just makes you cooler to be honest, you have like like SNAKES, as your HAIR!!? If that's not badass than I'm really not sure what is Dusa." Thalia admitted, leaving Medusa well certainly quite flattered, the hair was something she considered well... It wasn't something she enjoyed having around, luckily they only tended to harm those who could see, so Thalia would be fine.

"N-now u-um..." Medusa stammered out as she looked at Thalia's perfect figure, she tried to phrase something, just a few words to come out, but she had nothing. She couldn't keep her eyes off Thalia's body and one thought kept on circulating inside her head

You might be thinking it was " Tiddies..." and well you wouldn't be exactly wrong, for years, Medusa had forsaken all of humanity... Especially after... After..

"No don't think about her"

Either way had resented all of humanity, even women. But well, seeing a woman nude (but with underwear) after so long, didn't exactly make her immune to the charms of that the beautiful human body was, a fairly common mood I suppose.

"So like do you wanna get to sleep?? I'm kind of tire-" she yawned, stretching her arms up, leaving a bit of her body to jiggle as Dusa stood there, entanced by her body, with her mouth right wide open, she couldn't blame it! Thalia was just...

She couldn't bear to say the word, it brought too many painful memories. Filled with both joy yet incredible sadness

"No stop, stop, STOP" She yelled at herself, internally, desperate to bring the topic to an end or else she'd most likely burst into tears, and she didn't want to hurt Thalia. For you see Dear Reader, Medusa's heart had, well been broken. Long ago, for she was cursed at the mere age of 16, doomed to lose her youth and both her faith in humanity, but well that came later. She cursed the Gods most of all, their pettiness and evilness had drove her to became what she was today. She of course assumed she was a monster, a hideous one of fangs, snakes, and violence, and she had embraced that. This was after her... Adventure with love you could say

However, as if magic itself, someone crashed on her island, and brought her hope, but as well this story is far from done, perhaps hope is not the final thing this Princess will bring to her, both good and bad may come for the future, well it's quite uncertain. 

"I suppose that yes sleep would be a good option Princess, don't worry, you most likely won't be cramped. Either way I'll try to make a bigger shack for the both of us  
, tomorrow, don't want you getting uncomfortable!" Medusa said, a friendly smile on her face as she looked at Thalia

" Oh my God THANK YOU!!!! "she squealed as she ran up to Medusa and practically tackled her. Well, more of a strong hug than anything else seeing as Medusa was far taller and a little stronger than Thalia was at the moment. Turns out being feared by others and having to live off the land could make a girl quite strong, especially when she was constantly trying to get strong enough to get her revenge on the Gods that had cursed her.

Probably a bad idea, but anyhow, Medusa blushed as Thalia came in for an embrace, hesitantly hugging back before letting go

"Like I LOVE this shack it's super cozy and like it's a really nice home but like it's kinda small? Like don't get me wrong I love it and it's beautiful and it's GOREGOUS but like I used to live in this MASSIVE room with tons of like crystals and stuff and I had this harp and bow because like Artemis and Apollo are the BEST Gods ever and I always wanted to praise them and like the room was really nice and I kinda like got used to living in it and like all that but it was kinda empty? But like this shack has the same quantity of stuff as my room and it feels like more full, the only difference being you..." Thalia shot a puzzling and confused look at Medusa before confining her rant" But like I definitely wouldn't mind it if was bigger, and like I could help too!!! I'm great at like uh decorating rooms and stuff like that!! " she ranted, Medusa looking at her as if she... Well Dear Reader you probably already know.

Medusa gave a rare laugh as Thalia finished her rant" Well I'll be sure to ask for your advice whenever I decorate the next room, I'm sure you give the best advice Princess, besides, the old shack is a little rusty, it would be a pleasure to have you give your advice on what to do with it. "Medusa said, smiling as a a little blush came from the Princess herself

" W-well t-thank you! "she managed to stammer out, biting her lip as she found herself quite happy knowing that Dusa wanted HER help, and thought she was the BEST. She was so nice and sweet, if anything she couldn't believe why her parents didn't tell her about how an awesome woman lived on a random island out here, she'd have come a lot sooner if that was the case.

"Anyhow I think we should get to bed! We got a long way ahead of us don't we?" sighed Medusa, her eyes practically closed due to the exhaustion of the day, it was fairly tiring, yet with Thalia she felt as if the day went by in a quick second

"That's like a great idea honestly, you're so smart. Anyway I call dibs on the right side!" she giggled as she walked over to bed

"Very well than, but just this once Princess!" Medusa said, trying to act exasperated, to see if she could get a laugh out of Thalia

And well she did, lord her laugh was so beautiful, it could get even the harshest of men and women to crack open a smile, as they got into onto the bed, Medusa felt Thalia's soft body against hers, it was..   
It was nice. 

And so their first day went by, two unlikely friends had met each other and the one with slight trust issues had started to open up, the Princess and the Monster, fate truly brings the strangest of encounters together 

Thalia drifted off first and Medusa heard the cutest snore she had ever witnessed in her whole 25 years of life, to be fair, she was cursed for half of them. But as she felt Thalia's body against hers, her warming up her cold body, she, she felt okay. She felt as if maybe, tomorrow wouldn't be so bad as the other tomorrow's she had lived through. 

A single tear came down from the right side of her face and she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Thalia and tiddies.


	5. Tagenites and Sunshine

A marvelous night was had by all for Medusa had gotten hope for a better tomorrow and she well, had gotten a new friend.

The same could be said for Thalia really, for yes despite the initial awkwardness of the fact that they would have to sleep in the same bed, it was actually... Well a pretty good experience. Thalia embraced and hanged onto tightly to Dusa in her sleep as the bed warmed up, she felt something across her back but she decided to not mention it, she was clueless, but certainly not that clueless. Thalia had finally gotten the friend she always wanted, and more! Dusa was just so perfect 

Either way the pair became unlikely friends that night, much to Medusa's dismay, she wanted to push the mortal away and try and hate her but, well it was impossible, the Princess was far too sweet, and she had to admit that maybe she was growing on her, at couldn't hide that simple fact at least.

As the day came, Medusa rose from her slumber, exhausted as she got up and rubbed her eyes, she always did love the sunrise the coast gave her, on the left corner there was the Princess`s ruined boat which she could probably use for some materials for the house, anyhow she knew that the shack had to be expanded and what day better than today?

As she turned around she glanced at the Princess who was already sleeping, her pudgy belly and tiddies squished by the bed they both slept in, it was still impossible to believe that someone so beautiful as her had slept in her bed last night...

As friends of course. 

Medusa also did notice some drool coming out of her mouth as Thalia lay there, sprawled around the best in her heavy slumber, clearly the Princess wasn't used to getting up so early, spoiled by life in a palace she would wake up late, skipping breakfast all together. Either way, she wasn't about to wake her up, the poor girl looked exhausted and looked so adorable as she slept,

Granted she always looked adorable but this time was especially fairly cute, she decided to leave the Princess be and maybe make some food for the both of them. She hadn't gone foraging for some food in a while so her options were somewhat limited, nonetheless she had enough ingredients to make some tagenites for the both of them, hardly food fit for royalty but it'll have to do for now at least. And it wasn't as if Medusa was a bad cook much the opposite, she was certainly quite the chef however that didn't stop her from getting a little worried that Thalia wouldn't like it 

"What are you worrying about? She's a human! She can go eat dirt, not your food!" a voice inside her head muttered as she prepared breakfast 

"She's... She's my friend. I want her to eat well" Medusa told herself, as much as she hated all sorts of humans, Thalia... Well she was different, and she was growling on her, like it or not. 

As she finished off breakfast, pouring the last bit of honey she had onto the food, she heard Thalia's sweet little voice, albeit a little tired, but it still proved to be such a kind and beautiful sound 

"Dusa? Is that yo- u?" Thalia yawned tiredly as she opened her eyes, a little exhausted but the emerald spark that lit up her beautiful eyes remained there 

"Yes it's me Princess, come on, wake up, breakfast is done!" she told, soothingly as she put the plates on the table 

"I don't want to..." she whined "Come back to bed Dusa, it's cold without you" she muttered, changing positions as she closed her eyes, not really caring that she was still naked. 

All Medusa could muster was a blush, "S-she wants me to get back in bed with her?" she asked herself nervously, maybe getting back in bed wouldn't be a terrible idea would it? It was kind of cold outside too, it would only really get warmer once the sun was higher up. .. But she just finished making some breakfast, well it tasted better colder either way... 

"But like I should get more wood... For.." she stammered out, trying to find a valid excuse to not break her routine, usually she'd never go back to bed at this time, but maybe she could make an exception? Well it was for the Princess... And the covers and the bed and the tiddy as much as it hurt her to admit, all looked amazing. Besides, she was feeling a little tired herself. 

"Fine... You're lucky I like you" she sighed dramatically, making the princess giggle tiredly and waited for Medusa to come ever to the covers and warm her up, also well cause she wanted to be around her! She was so nice and muscly, she loved touching her bicep... 

As she set down the food she was planning on eating, she hopped into the bed and pulled up the covers, Thalia's slightly pudgy arm wrapping around her as they both warmed each other up, Medusa breathes a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes, as if Thalia protected her from the rigid cold outside

"This is nice, isn't it?" Medusa said, with a smile on her face as she felt the tiddy behind her back, she certainly wasn't going to complain, quite the heavenly experience

"It really...i-is" Thalia yawned as she got a little closer to her friend, she probably wouldn't mind "Sleep welll Dusa..." she managed to yawn out before collapsing and falling asleep again, that adorable little snore of her happening all over again

Medusa chuckled to herself as the Princess fell asleep so quickly, she couldn't blame her though, it was so nice and cozy under the covers... She didn't have the heart to leave the bed now and so she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep, she didn't dream of much but she did vaguely think of tiddy. Oddly enough, it was specifically Thalia's, which was fairly strange considering they were just friends. But she didn't bother putting too much thought into it, and instead she drifted off away into use slumber

A few hours later, she woke up, her eyes aching with exhaustion as they practically begged for more sleep, it was noon and Thalia lay right besides her, Medusa couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was laying there, such a per-

It was a nice sight.

Medusa got up from bed and did her best not to stare at Thalia's nude body as it lay on her bed, much to her surprise, she woke up as soon as she sat down on the table, ready to eat

"Dusa... You there?" asked Thalia as she stretched her arms exhausted from her slumber

"I'm here Princess" Medusa said soothingly as she sipped on her wine "Now come on wake up, we got a busy day ahead of us!"

"Awww you sure you don't don't wanna get back in the covers, we could like sleep all day!! I like totally wouldn't mind it honestly, sleeping is like amazing and it's like... The best!!! I mean how could you not love it??? It's just so nice and like peaceful and quiet and nice, but like being with you is also pretty amazing so it's kind of a hard decision... " Thalia ranted, Medusa rolling her eyes as she chuckled hearing Thalia's beautiful and wonderful voice, truly she couldn't get over how beautiful it was. 

" Well if you wake up now, I promise you that tomorrow I'll stay in bed with you the whole day. Well, maybe not the whole day but however as long as you want!" Medusa bargained, a sly grin on her face as she saw Thalia's reaction to the offer "DEAL!!!" she giggled as she jumped up from the bed and put on her clothes, a little disappointing to Medusa who, well quite enjoyed the view.

"Now come on and eat, you'll probably like this"

As Thalia sat down and glanced at the table, she gasped in shock of the food "TAGENITES!!!! THEY'RE MY FAVORITE!!!" she squealed in joy and leaped from her chair as she dashed over to Medusa a hug

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU DUSAAAA!!!" she yelped, practically smothering Medusa with her hug

Medusa herself was speechless, and quite so flattered from the attention that she couldn't help but blush her usual colors "I-I'm glad you like them" she said as Thalia let go of her hug and sat back down

"LIKE THEM??? I LOOVE THEM! My mother used to make these when I was like a child, they were SOOOOO good like they were just THE BEST, honestly I would like eat these for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if I could, they were just THAT good. And like my mom stopped cooking them cause she didn't have time and my servants wouldn't cook them either because they didn't know how which I mean kinda sucked but it was Fine. BUT YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK THEM, AND THATS JUST AWESOME!! She ranted before digging into the food, savoring every taste and bite as if it was the most delicious thing she has ever eaten

"Thank you..." Medusa smiled as she found herself being appreciated for the food she had prepared for her, it might have not been a big deal for you Dear Reader but for our Dusa, it definitely was.

"So do you wanna go get some wood after you finish up eating? It's for the shack" Medusa asked as she wiped her mouth clean, she had given the bigger portion of the food of the good to Thalia seeing as our snake girl wasn't an avid eater ever since she'd been cursed

"Hm? Yeah totally!!! Like you can use my boat if you want! It's a piece of junk but the wood is pretty good!! And like I'm sure there are like... Stones and sticks and stuff like lying around? I mean I think I'm not sure but like a friend of mine told me that and like I'm guessing they were like being honest? I mean probably, they didn't really lie snag much and it would be like kind of a stupid lie? But like ya there's probably tons of wood lying around, and I'll definitely go with you! I can't like let you go without he, I'll miss you!!! "she ranted as she ate her favorite dish of all time it seemed

"Y-you'd miss me?" blushed Medusa as she thought how shocking it was that such an amazing and beautiful person would ever miss her

"Well yeah, duh! We're like friends! And yours so nice and sweet and kind and smart and like lovely, of course I'd miss you, you're like... The BEST." 

Medusa was left speechless, she had spent her whole life broken and here Thalia was, missing her and wanting to go under the bed covers with her...

" Well shall we get going? " Medusa asked as she started to get up" We got a long day ahead of us and I don't wanna delay anything!"

" Yeah totally!!! I'm like super excited for when the house is done and you like ask me all about the decoration and like where everything is going and stuff like that!! And I mean also, I wouldn't mind getting a whole bed for myself!! "

" Yeah well we still gotta actually build it all! " Medusa smirked, rolling her eyes a little, a little entranced by the beauty of the Princess's voice, it was so beautiful...

And so the two left the shack, a hard working day ahead, well rested and fed, with quite the friendship going on its way.


	6. A Clean Look

The two went on their way into the Forest for something more to build their new shack with "Sooo... Did you sleep well last night?" Medusa asked the Princess as she foraged for some nearby berries and mushrooms for food later on, and put them in her satchel, she might as well take some while they were here!

"I slept like AMAZINGLY, I slept like do calmly and your bed is SOOOO comfy, like I love sleeping there! And honestly I really didn't feel cramped!! Like it was a pretty big bed, well maybe not as big as my palace bed but that's like fine! Honestly it's better than like a bigger bed cause like we get to cuddle and like we can warm each other up!! Cause like it kinda gets cold at night and honestly, it feels really nice to sleep next to you! " Thalia giggled as she followed close behind Medusa, feeling the cool breeze on her face as she both smelled and heard and felt the nature all around her

All that Dusa could manage was a blush, it wasn't exactly every day that your... Beautiful friend told you that she liked sleeping with you,

As friends of course, no other motives or reasoning behind this, that would simply be just utterly ridiculous and unfathomable, like as if! They were friends, Medusa had quit trying to distance herself, and well, nothing else.

Nothing at all.

"W-Well I-it was really nice t-to sleep next to you a-as well." Dusa managed to stutter out, it wasn't exactly something easy to say, especially since the last time she even had some sort of physical contact had been...

"No. No talking about her, you're over her" she thought to herself in her head, memories of a darker time still played out in her head and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be okay, or if she'd ever truly move on.

Well maybe she wouldn't move on, but she was okay. She had Thalia by her side, supporting her all the way. Gods she was so beautiful... And kind... And smart... Her day dreaming was interrupted with Thalia's beautiful voice

"Well like I think we're done right??? Like we have like A LOT of wood, I think it's enough to like make the shack a little bigger? But like I mean maybe it isn't?? Sorry like I don't really know much about shack building..."

Medusa heard Thalia and looked at the pile of wood and materials they had collected, it would probably be enough, and if it wasn't they could just use the Princess's boat, Thalia had already offered it to her but our dear Medusa sensed that she was a little hesitant, almost as if the boat truly meant something for her.

Either way, the sun was going to set in a short while so it would most likely be a wise idea to start heading back, she'd start working on the house tomorrow, Medusa couldn't possibly let Thalia work on the house! She wanted to make the Princess work the least as possible, she was royalty after all, and well would it be to hard if she worshipped her a little?

"Well Princess, you might be right. Let's start heading back, shall we?" Medusa replied as she grabbed the the wood and other materials, luckily she was fairly strong, her abs being a testament to that and so holding all that wasn't much of an inconvenience

"I'll hold onto that, don't worry" She told Thalia as she grabbed what she was holding "Y-you don't have to like do that!!! But like... I mean I won't complain!" she giggled, pretending to whine as Medusa added onto her load

"Well too bad Princess, your strong friend over here is gonna hold it!" Medusa smirked, flexing her bicep for Thalia to touch

"O-oh wow... T-that's... T-that's a lot of muscle." Thalia stammered, speechless as she caressed Medusa's arm, it certainly was quite an achievement

"You sure bet it is!" Medusa said, a smile on her face as she took her arm from Thalia's grasp, who looked a little disappointed that she couldn't touch it anymore.

"Well let's get going shall we? I'll make us some dinner and we can build an actual shack tomorrow." Said Medusa as they walked back, the way home was filled with laughter and talks of well everything, Thalia would rant and Medusa listened carefully to her beautiful voice, and well it seems as if Thalia's behavior did slightly rub off on Medusa, for she ranted a fair amount herself, although a little less than Thalia.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Medusa asked as they dropped off the wood and other materials by the house and walked in

Thalia gave an embarrassed look at her and asked nervously "Well um... I know we already it, and you don't have to make it... But like could you make some tagenites??? Like you don't have to but I REALLY want them!!! Like you definitely don't have to make them, I won't be sad or anything but like I'd kind of really be happy if you made some!?? But like you don't have to... "ranted an embarrassed Thalia, who dugged her face into her hands, scared of Dusa's reaction

"Well Princess that's certainly quite the demand, but of course I will. Anything for you Thalia!" replied Medusa with a kind smile, humoured by Thalia's overdramatic reaction

"Y-you will????" asked a relieved Thalia who took her hands off her face "THANK YOU!!!! YOU'RE SO NICE!!!" she giggled, almost pouncing on Dusa as she tackled her into a hug, she was surprisingly quite strong...

Medusa fell to the ground, luckily not hurting herself in the process as Thalia hugged from the floor, almost as if he was pegging her..."Sorry about that!!" The Princess giggled as she let go of her wrists, leaving a blushing Medusa a little saddened as she let go of her... A strange reaction indeed, seeing as in her younger years, she'd usually be the one to uh, hold onto her partners that way.

"I-it's fine... G-go wash up, I'll start cooking" stammered Medusa as she got up, Thalia blew a kiss at her and walked out to the lake nearby, it was better than nothing really.

Medusa felt flattered by the kiss, her cheeka burning a crimson red as she brushed away her snake hair from her face... That was... Certainly quite the thing to do and Medusa simply couldn't keep it off her mind.

She walked on over to the kitchen and started cooking, mixing in some fruits and berries she found from her walk in the woods with the Princess, she didn't have as much honey as before but well it'll have to do, she hoped Thalia would like it either way.

A few minutes later, Medusa had finished cooking and served the food on her plates, and went outside to call for Thalia, as it would become usual, Thalia's portion of the tagenites was of course bigger, and the best, Medusa would never give bad food to her Princess.

As she went outside, sure expected well Thalia to be fully clothed, much the opposite actually, as she stood there in the lake, clearing her perfect body of all the sweat and dirt, she bore only her underwear, leaving a stammering Medusa in shock as she admired the beauty of the Princess

"S-she's beautiful..." she thought inside her head, and this time, no other thoughts would argue with that statement. For even the most negative and self depreciating thoughts can recognize true beauty, and at that time... Well she looked like the most beautiful being the universe would ever create.

Water ran down her physique as she practically glowed in the sun, radiating an almost magical aura as she washed her hair, water running down from her face from all sides and onto her curves, yet of course, while Medusa admired her whole body, there was something she truly thought were somehow better than perfection

Tiddies.

Of course, all good things come to an end, except for perhaps love, for that is eternal. Either way, Thalia finished her little cleansing and came out of the water, drying herself, which was than when Medusa decided to call out her name, trying to divert her mind from the beautiful image she has just seen

"Thalia! The food's done, come and eat!" she shouted, trying to act as if she hadn't seen her taking a bath in the clear lake water

"Coming!!!" she shouted back "But can you like help me?? I kind of forgot the way home..." she continued a little embarrassed that she had to ask for help

Medusa tried to hide a rare laugh as she heard what Thalia was saying "Very well Princess, I'll be right down." she replied and walk down back to the lake to help her back to the house

"So how was your little shower?" Medusa teased to a fully clothed Thalia, she wasn't exactly completely dry however

"It was AMAZING, like the BEST shower I've ever had!!! The water was so nice and refreshing and like it was just so nice and cold, I can't BELIEVE you didn't show me this yesterday, it's like the best place EVER. Except for maybe any place that you go? Or like the bed? I mean they're both like equally awesome honestly... But the bed's probably better cause like I'm with you AND I can sleep. But anyway, let's go up, I'm hungry! " she said, a huge smile on her face as they walked back

Before getting inside the shack, Medusa asked" So do you want some clothes? I'm not sure those are all that clean and I have a few shirts I can give you... ", she said, noticing that Thalia's clothes weren't exactly in the best condition

"Clothes? Y-your clothes?" Thalia asked nervously, there was something that like... Made her a little embarrassed to try on her friends clothes "I-i mean sure! I'd love to try them on! Let me just eat first!"

Medusa nodded in agreement and they both sat down and ate their dinners. The meal bore no silence and instead, there was laughing, shouts of joy, and so much more. And as the sunset came and the shadows arrived, they both lay in bed, Thalia's tiddy squishing Medusa as they lied in peace.

That day Medusa learned, maybe happiness really was possible.


	7. Lust and Houses

And as the sunrise came and the shadows dissappeared, Medusa arose from her slumber, the faint orange light of the sun hitting her in the face as she opened her eyes, yet she didn't rise, for two reasons.

First off was cause the Princess was practically on top of her, her soft body lay on her, and well, it was fairly comfortable, she certainly wasn't complaining, even if some of the drool coming from her mouth landed on her. Thalia's soft little physique brought Medusa piece, with her tiddy even on her night gown, so it was practically the best position in bed she had ever been in.

Secondly, her promise to Thalia. She had told her that she would lie in bed with her till she woke up, and she wouldn't dare break her vow, she was a... monster of her word and she certainly wouldn't dare break it. Besides, it was pleasantly warm in bed and she felt no will power to actually get up, and it wasn't as if the shack building was urgent... It could wait till noon.

Medusa took a long glimpse at Thalia as her arm moved, causing her hand to fall down and squish her tiddy, something that well, I'm sure she didn't intend to do 

"H-her hand's on my tiddy..." she stuttered mentally to herself, she did enjoy the sensation but it clearly didn't stop her from blushing her crimson red, a little shocked that had happened. 

Well, she wasn't going to complain either way. 

Medusa took a final glimpse at Thalia, the most adorable and beautiful princess she had ever witnessed. Gods she was just so perf-

"You're doing it again. Just stop, she's a human, and don't you dare think about her" she thought to herself, she was tired of this... She wanted to move on 

Finding no solution to her problems, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. What matters is that she had Thalia by her side, and well, she would always be there for her, well hopefully. At least for the time being, she was living with her, and honestly... That wasn't so bad.

You see Dear Reader, Medusa had warmed up to the Princess long ago, well maybe not that long, nonetheless she quite liked Thalia, in a friendly way of course, I mean friends think the other one is perfect in absolutely every way and want to be around them all the time don't they?

Either way, the walls that Medusa kept around her were breaking, and she certainly didn't want to make herself feel vulnerable... Yet something about Thalia just...

She felt like she could tell her anything and not be judged, for the truth was, her blindness was no curse, it allowed Thalia to truly love the ones who she loved, for she could see who they really were, however one key detail is that Thalia... Well she would befriend Medusa regardless of her appearance, for she was kind, smart, and the most beautiful person she had ever,

Inside AND out.

Medusa, exhausted, drifted off to sleep, she closed her eyes and fell into a slumber, waking up practically at the same time Thalia did as she faced Medusa's side on the bed and opened her dazzling emerald eyes, our snake girl turned around and faced her too.

"Good morning Princess, sleep well?" Medusa asked, a soothingly voice coming out she looked right at her, cleaning up her drool that slightly wet the bed, but not to worry, it was alright, what matters is that she was here and all was good in the world.

Well, at least for her anyway.

Thalia giggled at the little nickname "I slept pretty well, I did move around a bit though..." she admitted, a little embarrassed and hoping she didn't notice that she put her hand on her tiddy..

In her defence, it was mostly an accident. However her decision to NOT remove the hand, certainly wasn't. If anything, that was quite intentional.

But well, Thalia really couldn't be blamed. Medusa was quite the woman, buff tall, and with biceps that could rock the world. Her ass was tight, and her tiddies well, they were one of the Wonders of the World.

"What about you Dusa!??? Like did you sleep well?? I mean like you're the one that matters to be honest, you're awesome!" she giggled, as she repositioned herself, causing her tiddies and her fairly pudgy body to jiggle a little, much to Medusa's awe.

"Y-yeah, I slept well. Until noon actually! I didn't even get out of bed thanks to you!" she said, hiding a smirk as she recalled the tiddy incident

"Awwwwwww you're so sweet!!!!" Thalia laughed, remembering the promise Medusa had made "And you keep your promises too! The perfect woman, I swear" she teased, maybe a glimmer of truth lying in that sentence

All Medusa could muster was a blush and a stutter, left speechless by the Princess's constant compliments "S-so anyway... Do you wanna get to building the shack?" Medusa asked

"Well I'd much rather lie in bed with you but sure! I wanna build this house together!" Thalia replied "But like.. Breakfast first please. Oh and like maybe some clothes for me too??? I'm sure they'll fit..." she asked, pouting a little for some food

"Fineeeeeee" Medusa said, sighing and pretending to be exasperated "Well, stay here, and I'll bring you breakfast in bed.

"You're the besssssssst!!!" she said as Medusa got up, she went to bring some clothes that could fairly fit the Princess, well they wouldn't fit all that well seeing as how much buffer and taller she was, but it would sort of fit, a little loose however.

After bringing her clothes to the awakening Princess, she got to her kitchen and started cooking, she made the tagenites fairly quickly, with some honey and a few berries, still, Thalia would love them regardless of how cooked they were.

Well not if they were raw but it certainly wasn't. It anything it was a little burned around the edges, adding to a sort of crisp flavor, after a fairly quick breakfast, a little silent than the other days since Thalia was still waking up despite it literally being noon, Medusa went to switch clothes to a tank top, a fairly light one that would allow her to take in all the heat from outside. The top was fairly revealing, showing off her arms and all, and it seemed to get tighter whenever she'd sweat. Either way, they opened the shack door and left

"Now! Time to get building shall we?" suggested Medusa as she went up and got the materials and wood from yesterday, her biceps barely straining as she carried them

"She's... R-really strong..." Thalia thought to herself, amazed (and well, a little horny) at how much Dusa was lifting, especially since she wasn't exactly a prodigy of muscles. Surprisingly, she was fairly strong for a 4'9 chubby princess, essentially like a tiny gremlin without the whole personality thing.

Either way, construction began, Medusa was a fairly good crafts woman, incredibly ingenious and she prided herself on her engineering and architecture skills and so she started constructing, using all assortments of tools, given to her by her "assistant" Thalia, who... Well didn't actually do much. Besides, generally just starting conversation, the construction was filled with laughter, blown kisses, and just the most fun building a house, well you could possibly have. Either way, the house wasn't finished yet, it would most likely still take a couple of days. 

Not much of importance did happen during the first day of building really, except for... Well the lust of Thalia you could say

Medusa was up on the roof in the process of both building the walls and stabilizing the roof itself, nothing too harsh really, and the two girls were talking of silly things, matters of small talk you could say, impressive considering Medusa wasn't the biggest fan of small talk, yet she wanted to talk to the Princess about EVERYTHING.

"So like what's your favorite book? Thalia asked as she sat down on the cool island grass, sweating from practically everywhere as she faced the grueling sun, luckily, talking to Medusa brought her mind to worlds of peace and love, everything was alright when she talked to her

"Hm? My favorite book huh?" asked a sweating and a little exhausted Medusa as she hammered the roof, licking her lips drenched with sweat, she had tied her tank top almost like a crop top, showing off her perfect abs as she worked intensely, drenching in sweat as the fabric outlined her perfect physique, more specifically her tiddies. Which were... Well to put it simply, what every lesbian would dream of in future myths and tales. 

"Well I've got quite a few, but my favorite isn't really a book, it's more a piece of writing rather than anything else, but either way, they're the Poems of Sappho. I just love them so much, they're simply quite brilliant.

Thalia blushed, trying to keep both a smirk and a shocked look to herself as Dusa confessed to what she loved as writing "S-she likes Sappho?? I like Sappho too..." the Princess thought to herself, alongside the fact that well... Sappho had a reputation for being praised by lesbians, no straight women would read Sappho, even one with snake hair and could turn people to stone

"Wait so are you...um... Do you like women?" Thalia asked nervously, as she faced away from Medusa

Medusa found herself a little startled by the question, I mean it was quite sudden really and frankly, a little unexpected. Nonetheless, it was a harmless question asked by a friend, so she might as well awnser

"Well, yes I do actually, than again, so do you! So I think we can both agree that women are just divine aren't they?" sighed Medusa as she took a break from hammering, day dreaming of women, yet strangely only the image of Thalia would come, but to be fair, she was quite the beautiful woman wasn't she?

The next day, nothing different happened, they talked, had fun, laughed, cheered, and well, had a blast. Medusa slowly began to drop her walls more and more, and began being more comfortable with the Princess, as she ranted, and well... The Princess grew more and more intimate with the Killer of Men, for she... She was perfect.

"But what about you? What's your favorite book?" inquired Medusa as she jumped down the the roof, a thud coming from where she landed which slightly startled Thalia 

"Well... There was this one book my mom used to read to me when I was a kid and a teen, I brought it with me on the boat, but it got ruined..." sighed Thalia, a little saddened at the mention of it, the book truly meant something for her, "It's called Kalliste of Astraia it was about these two Sapphics who fell in love... And well it was really cute." admitted the Princess, saddened by the loss of her book, but well, she had to move on anyway. 

"Anyway!" she said trying to brighten up the mood "Can we like... Eat lunch?"


	8. Walks of Time and Tell

"Well we're definitely gonna need some more wood if we wanna patch up that hole in the wall, if it rains, it's gonna be a mess" Medusa said, a little bit annoyed that the house hadn't been finished by now. Well, in all fairness, she was waking up at noon every day with Thalia so she didn't get as much work done.

Not that she was complaining of course, it was practically Elysium lying in bed with her friend, a tiddy squishing against her as stayed inside, all nice and cozy, besides she probably couldn't go back to her usual schedule of waking up before sunrise every day, to put it simply, it was exhausting.

"We'll do that later! I wanna decorate the house so it looks pretty!!! Like I know I can't see but like having decorations really makes a house a lot better! And like I want you to live in a pretty house with me, so it makes sense if we decorate!!!! Plus, it's nice sometimes touching decoration, I used to LOVE touching the shells in my bedroom back at the palace!!!" ranted Thalia, wanting to spice up the house and make it a little beautiful, well, a little more than it was. For she had touched and smelled the dark oak wooden doors and she truly felt a beautiful home, filled with loving memories and just an amazing presence

Medusa rolled her eyes at the Princess's... well, not necessarily obsession, more of a passion really. Anyhow, she rolled her eyes at Thalia's passion for decoration, it was a little cute seeing her be so passionate about something so... Well simple, decoration was hardly the most complex of things now was it?

Well, she didn't exactly know so she couldn't really say if it was was challenging or not, I mean what's the hardest thing she'd have to do?

"Fine Princess, you win, we can take a break for building and decorate our little home." Medusa said, caving in Thalia's desires with a smile on her face, the truth was, she'd cave in die practically anything that Thalia desired, I mean friends did that all the time didn't they?

"YES!!!!! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!" The Princess squealed as she dashed over to Medusa to give her a hug, which she has no choice of course, rather than to hug her back, it was fairly nice having someone who would actively hug and embrace her like... All the time. 

"You're the BEST Dusa" she smiled as she looked up towards Medusa's face, despite their fairly tall height differences, Thalia could practically reach up to her chest, it would be a fair bit simpler if they were the same height but than again, Thalia wouldn't change a single thing about Medusa nor would Medusa change a single thing about Thalia.

"No problem Princess" she replied, a smile on her face as she looked down to Thalia's adorable slightly plump face, she was so cute... And well she couldn't exactly keep her eyes off her, she was just so... Well, beautiful for starters. 

She was funny, kind, sweet, and just... This incredible little human, she really couldn't believe that she of all people washed on the island shore and wanted to live with her... It seemed only yesterday that she was cleaning her wounds, when in reality, it was practically a month ago, time passed, well fairly quickly

"So where do you wanna get your decorations?" asked Medusa, not wanting to tease her for her choice in passions

"Well maybe we can start at like the beach and get some shells and than we can get like some pretty stuff by the forest and than we can um... Oh! I can make some cute pots or something like that? I'm a little out of practice though..." admitted Thalia in her rant

"Well let's head off to the beach shall we? We can get some nice pretty shells, and don't worry, I'll let you feel the texture of the ones I like most." Medusa said, a kind smile on her face as they walked down to the sand, feeling the light breeze against them as they smelled the deep scent of ocean salt

" Gods this is such a nice smell, did you know I like love this smell?? It's honestly like one of my favorites, it's just me so refreshing and nice!!?" Thalia giggled as she sat down on the sand, feeling the tiny grains against her fingers as she reclined back on the soft smooth sand, hearing the waves crash against the shore, and the seagulls croaking, truly, being blind allowed Thalia to create a perfect image in her head, far more beautiful than whatever the real copy would be

Meanwhile, Medusa searched around the beach for some shells, they weren't exactly rare and she did find quite a few beautiful ones, although they did vary in size, they were all beautiful, regardless of shape, for shells weren't determined by their looks, they all truly were beautiful and unique in their own way

As she turned around, looking to search on the other side of the beach, she both giggled and roled her eyes at Thalia, who was relaxing instead of well, offering her services, but she couldn't even get upset at such a pure soul, and instead she sat right next to her

"You know, for someone who sleeps like 14 hours a night, you sure do love relaxing, don't you Princess?" Medusa teased, eagerly awaiting Thalia's reaction

"Well I mean can you blame me?? Like relaxing is so nice and sweet and like comfortable! It's a lot better than your weight lifting and all!" Thalia responded with a giggle "And besides, don't act like we don't sleep the same amount Dusa, you probably couldn't wake up before noon even if you TRIED" teased the Princess

"Oh wow that's how it is huh?" smirked the Medusa as she pretende to act shocked "Well, you're lucky I'm nice because despite this HORRIFIC offense" she teased "I'll stay in bed tomorrow till noon, not because I can't wake up at a sunrise but because I want to keep you company and make sure you don't get cold in bed." she continued, smiling at the Princess

Thalia couldn't help but blush on how Dusa wanted to keep her company, she was so kind and wonderful... Why weren't there more women like Dusa??? That way she could like fuck them and date them or something! Frankly, it was a little ridiculous how perfect she was.

And for a few minutes no words were said between them, Thalia put her head on her Dusa's shoulder as they found themselves lost in the rythmic beauty of the waves that fell into nothing as they hit the shore, feeling the smooth caress of the wind as they sat there in silence, nothing to say.

You see Dear Reader, silence doesn't have to necessarily be bad, for at times, silence can be the most wonderful thing for it brings peace and tranquility, but this time, it brought none. Peace and tranquility came from each other as they completed a whole of two halves, they were made for each other and the silence proved that. Whoever you can sit and be silent with, and feel closer than ever, is truly someone you should hang onto.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before the first word was said "Wanna get to the forest? Maybe we can get a few pinecones to decorate our lovely little house" suggested Medusa as she looked at the head on her shoulder

"Totally!!!! I like really wanna go get some pinecones! Oo and maybe you can cook some targenites with them?? Like they're kind of tasty..." suggested the Princess, giggling a little as she suggested targenites

"Well anything, for you Princess, I'll see what I can do." she replied with a smile as they walked to the forest, talking of life and nothing of importance when Medusa asked 

"So when's your birthday? I wanna get you something!"

"Oh it's in like 10 days from now! But seriously, don't get me anything!!! Like the best gift ever is already having you as a friend, you're awesome, and I couldn't ask for more! Well maybe for like infinite tagenites but you already make tons! So like don't worry about anything Dusa, all I want for my birthday is you!" she giggled, as she grabbed a few pinecones from off the floor by pure chance

Of course, she already knew she was getting Thalia, thanks to her powers she was able to communicate with both crows and snakes, helping her out immensely in terms of actually getting and obtaining the gift, now to only bring it back home in time for her birthday, which would probably be fairly easy, considering that the gift was actually pretty close

"Alright! We'll leave it at that than..." she said, trying to hide a smirk, wanting to make the Princess think as if she wasn't planning or anything. That would be ridiculous either way, Medusa would never plan something! Totally outrageous and not reasonable whatsoever...

" Oh but when's your birthday??? You never told me!" asked Thalia as she stuck close to Medusa as they went through a fairly narrow path, foraging for some berries and fruits "Oh mine passed like... A f-few months ago. 4 d-days and 5 months to be exact" she told Thalia, as she tried to not remember what happened that day

"Don't think about her Dusa... Please. She isn't worth it" she told herself, tears almost began to fall when suddenly she saw her.

Thalia.

She saw her beautiful smile, a ray of sunshine and Medusa was her sunburn. Her smile could light up the world and bring joy to even the darkest monsters of the underworld.

And well, all was right in the world once she saw her, for Thalia was her cure, her remedy to all the pain she would ever feel, and Medusa was hers.

Of course they only saw each other as friends however, suggesting anything else would be far too silly. And no behavior on either of their part could suggest attraction whatsoever, a fairly ridiculous idea really.

"Well I think this is enough for today no? Let's head back, I gota few crystals we can use to decorate too!" Medusa said warmly. "Oh my Gods YES, I LOVE CRYSTALS!!!" Thalia giggled and began one of her rants again. Which Medusa didn't seem to mind at all.


	9. The Queen of the Forest

As they arrived home, Medusa grew a little disgruntled by the fact that the roof hadn't been fixed

"We gotta fix that soon... Well at least, stuff it with something" she told Thalia, who treated it fairly nonchalantly 

"Dusa we're in the summer! It's not gonna rain or anything, don't worry about it!" she smiled trying to soothe her fairly panicking friend "Besides! Like i mean is a hole on the roof like THAT bad?? Like it isn't a big deal or anything, it's totally fine! I mean sure maybe something could get inside but it's refreshing! And I mean sure even if it ends up raining, we can like make a hole to get some water! " Thalia giggled, with an ever so slightly exasperated Medusa rolling her eyes at the most beautiful woman... Who well, happened to rant quite a lot, not that our Medusa was complaining, for her sweet voice could last for a thousand lifetimes and she'd still beg for more.

"Yes I suppose a hole in our roof is a great idea isn't it?" Medusa teased as they went inside their little shack "Just go change your clothes if you want to, I'll start making the targenites and we can decorate later." she said as she went up to the kitchen, ready to cook

The Princess let out a little cheer as she went and hugged Dusa from behind before giving her a little kiss on the cheek" Thanksssssss!!!!!! You're the BEST! " she giggled as she went to her...well Medusa's wardrobe to switch up some clothes

Medusa meanwhile, was left speechless, caressing her cheek as the faint lipstick, left a little hickey on there, Medusa stood there in awe, blushing her dark amber red, thinking to herself "S-she kissed me...", she was both in a state of shock and bliss, for that kiss was just... Phenomenal, even if it only lasted for a few seconds

Either way, she did her best to get back to cooking, yet in the back of her mind, she still thought back to what happened, it was...

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the Princess's sweet voice as it came from behind her "Um... Dusa what's this?" she asked as Medusa turned around, gasping at the object the Princess was carrying

"THAT'S MY GUITAR!!! I haven't played it in so LONG!!!" she sighed in joy, taking the guitar from Thalia's soft hands, meanwhile, the Princess shot Medusa a fairly confused look, the object was foreign to her touch and the word was fairly exotic to her ears

"Um... What's a g-guitar?" she asked hesitantly blushing, not sure if she was pronouncing the word correctly, well Medusa seemed to really like it... So well she did a nice thing!

"Hm? Oh you don't have those back in the mainland?" she asked a little confused, she thought someone else would have made it at this point, if anything it was quite a simple concept...

"W-well, I mean I've been gone for a bit so like maybe? At least in the Kingdom of Lesbos we don't... Even in Athens they don't have it!" she replied hesitantly, Medusa tried to hide a snarl on her face as she heard the mention of Athens, well it was only normal to hold a slight grudge against the Goddess who cursed you to become a lady with snake for hair and could turn anything living to stone. She ruined her life, and she hated her for it.

Than again...

Well if had never been cursed, she would've never met Thalia. And maybe that was worth all the hardship she had ever gone through, for Thalia... Well, she was magnificent to say the least, maybe the best woman in all of Greece and the whole world. Fate works in strange ways Dear Reader, for blessings can become curses and the most horrid of things can change one's life for the better.

"Well that's a little strange..." Medusa muttered under her breath, almost ready to drop the topic when Thalia's puzzled look advised against it

"Oh right! The guitar! Anyway this is like an instrument I made by myself, it's sort of like Apollo's lyre since they both have strings but... Well they produce a different sound, AND have a different shape!" she told Thalia, not wanting to tell more about it for fear she might bore her or something similar

Instead, Thalia proved be quite the opposite, showing off an impressed face" That's like SUPER COOL!!!! Like you know I love lyres cause Apollo is best boy, and like I bet guitars are awesome!! I mean you made it after all, and anything you make is probably gonna be awesome. Tell me more!!!" she asked of Medusa, stammering a little and being thrilled to talk about a passion she loved most dearly

" W-well so like this has six strings, and there are these things called octaves which basically determine how low your note is" she told to a clearly fascinated Thalia as she continued on "And like the lower your note, the lower the octave! And you can use the strings to make some other noises and like they can be lower or higher! Also like you can tune the guitar to make different sounds and all!" Medusa giddily ranted,

Meanwhile, as she kept on explaining her passion, the girl stood there with a smile, listening patiently and carefully, finding how adorable it was that her usually composed friend, was ranting about such a niche hobby. 

"So can you like play some for me? I'd love to hear you play and sing!" the Princess asked, longing to hear the beautiful voice of Medusa, the Killer of Men. Besides, maybe they could sing together too sometimes! After all, she was quite the singer, attracting girls from far off, begging to hear her voice as they crowded around the palace.

Medusa was a little taken aback by the question, blushing as she was asked to preform "Y-you sure? I mean I'm probably not that good.. And I'm a little rusty, I haven't played in a few years!" she managed to stutter out, she had taken it up as... Well, a a coping mechanism, and she hasn't picked it up ever since.

"What?? No!! Dusa you'll do amazingly, trust me, you'll do FANTASTIC!! Like I mean you're you! Of course you'll do great!" she giggled, trying to get her friend to play this supposedly wonderful

"Fine!" she smirked, trying to act exasperated as she grabbed the guitar by it's neck "Let's just go to the forest or somewhere, the sound here isn't all that good to play around." she told Thalia as they went outside and brought her to the log she would play at, she hadn't been there in ages and well, the memories weren't all that fantastic, but she was fine, and for one single reason, 

Thalia was with her

"W-well um, let me just tune the guitar real quick!" she stuttered out, a little nervous to be playing in front of someone. 

Years ago she had played for the wood's and for all those that lived there. She would come late at night, terrified of the shadows and everything that lurked behind, but she used her music to keep them at bay. She would sing of love, and beauty, of heartbreak, and sorrow, and of life and death as she would hold back tears, terrified of who she had become, and what she could be.

Yet a faint spark of hope was always in her heart, without it, her music of dejection and misery would not be complete. For to be truly alive and human, one must first feel pain.

As she sat down, playing the very music that brought tears to her eyes, the whole forest watched both horrified of the monster that plagued the island and a desire for more of her sweet voice, as if they were desperate for her tears. It was as if all of time had stopped, her sorrow passed down as if Orpheus himself was playing, and the whole world would hear her cry. 

And that was why she stopped, music became a vice to her, a drug, as she cursed the island with her misery, no joy came from her words, only a desire and passion for more as she went deeper and deeper into a path of despair, and as she tried to climb back out of it, she only came back down, deeper that time. As if the place called her back, desperate for more of her words.

And so she did what she had to do.

And from day forward she never played again, with memories of her trauma replaced with memories of joy, yet she herself was repulsed from the guitar, a bad omen really.

All these memories came back to her, and she hesitated for a moment to pluck the first string.

But as she felt Thalia's soft hand on her back, she felt as if all was right in the world. She turned and saw her kind smile as she looked towards her, and knew she wouldn't fall back in.

And so she plucked the first string

"If, I were ever to lose you...

I'd surely lose myself.

By the golden throne of Aphrodite

She cursed me long ago, doomed to love you forever,

And by the half of night, I lie there alone, bloodshot eyes, thought I'd never. 

The weight of the Heavens lies on me instead of you, my darling queen 

Yet as the morning comes, I rise. 

For while forsaken, I have learned. I have learned, that I was never truly yours, and you never truly mine. "

And she kept on singing, and time stopped. Yet the Forest did not watch in despair as their Queen had come back, yet the beauty of her words wasn't tragic, they brought joy to the cruelness of the outside world. 

The Queen of the Forest's voice was far from perfect. It would break if she went too high or too low, and her pitch was far from true. Yet it's imperfection was what truly made the song beautiful. It showed how human even the most cursed of monsters could be, and it's flaws, brought it all to life. 

"And as Sweet Aphrodite lifts her curse 

I realize, the purest fact of them all 

Love is real, 

And I will, love again." 

And as the music stopped, the world returned to normal. The worries of all, had returned as the Queen of the Forest stopped playing, her vice had not return for one thing, kept her from going over 

Thalia 

"That was beautiful Dusa"


	10. Medusa is an Idiot

"Y-you think so?" Medusa managed to stammer out as she put her guitar down, blushing a little at the certain compliment she had received, it was as if her music had brought new life to the once quiet Forest, birds were singing and life was once again anew in the Woods.

The truth was, Medusa didn't have a song planned out. The words of her past music had all been long forgotten, and she remembered only a few.

Yet the words flowed as if they were never forgotten when the Princess came into her view. Thalia inspired her, her Muse, the words of the Forest Queen's song came because of Thalia, for she...

Well, she was certainly something. Her friendship towards the Princess truly inspired her, for the gift of friendship was truly something special.

Of course Dear Reader, someone from an outside perspective could assume that their relationship wasn't.. Strictly friendly, they'd be wrong. After all, what friends didn't sleep naked, shared the same bed, and didn't stop thinking about each other together?

"YEAH IT WAS!!!! Your music is like so beautiful! Like you should be a singer!!! And your voice... Like, it's so perfect and pretty and perfect!!" she giggled, getting a little closer to Medusa on the mossy log they sat on

"W-well thank you Princess, but it was n-nothing." she scoffed teasingly, staring right into her perfect emerald, basking in the glowing sunlight of the Forest, and as they came closer, and closer, and closer to each other...

"So do you sing Princess?" Medusa asked nervously as she broke the silence, not daring to think of what would have happened if the silence had gone on for a little more time

"W-well yeah actually! You know, when I was back in the Palace, women and men from all around would come to hear my voice!" s she said, giggling ever so slightly as her cheeks turned into a rosy pink, a fair contrast to the deep crimson red that Medusa would usually blush, often around the Princess herself 

Medusa found herself quite impressed, trying to flatter Thalia" Well that's quite the accomplishment isn't it? " she smirked "Maybe we could play together some time?" she asked, trying to appear nonchalant about the matter, but clearly failing. Her voice failed her, trying to contain her excitement, which proved to be a little... Difficult 

Thalia, meanwhile, didn't even try to hide her excitement" OH MY GOD YES!!!! I'D LOVE TO PLAY WITH YOU!! " she squealed, giggling as she practically tackled Medusa for a hug, feeling her warm embrace as she felt her buff abs against her 

"W-well let's just get home, maybe we can work on our song?" suggested Medusa, blushing from the soft embrace of Thalia's body against her, God she was so beautiful... 

"Sure!" smiled the Princess, as she let go and got up, Medusa grabbed the guitar and they went back home, talking of music, soul, and Medusa's invention and as they arrived, the two girls were in laughter, and truly, Medusa was happy. 

"Well go wash up, I'll go make us some Tagenites" she said as she opened the door to the shack and went off to the kitchen, when suddenly she felt Thalia's soft hand against her arm and looked back 

"D-don't" she muttered softly "Like um... C-come and join me!" she stuttered out nervously as she let go of Medusa's arm "Like we're friends! W-we u-um... S-should like h-have fun together! Well w-wash up I mean..." she added, a little embarrassed, I mean they were friends! It wouldn't be too bad if they like... Washed up together, right?"

Medusa was, to put it simply, shocked by the question. "S-she wants to wash up together?" she thought to herself, a little unknowing of what to do, I mean it was fine right? Friends washed up together didn't they? 

"W-well sure!" she ended up stuttering out, it... Was fine right? Medusa ended up closing the shack door as they walked down the lake, the Queen of the Forest glancing nervously at times, admiring her beauty and as they arrived at the lake, Medusa hesitated to take her clothes off

"Um l-listen... I-I'll just wait h-ere" she said quitely, scared of what would happen if... If Thalia touched her, or... Well if something happened. 

"What?? Come on Duusaaaaaa!!!" insisted Thalia, pouting as she took off her clothes 

Medusa knew she couldn't resist the Princess, and slowly began to remove her clothes, making sure she didn't touch the scar on her back in the process "At least she can't see it..." she thought to herself, hoping Thalia wouldn't touch her back, anywhere else however... 

And so she got in, a little anxious about it all. Yet the feeling that Thalia was by her side was a relief, she felt both safe and knew that nothing had could happen to her while she was around, the Princess brought her comfort. 

And so they washed, of course nothing too outlandish happened for Thalia perhaps really did mean it as friends. Of course Dear Reader, Medusa couldn't keep her eyes off Thalia, for she... 

Medusa knew the word she wanted to call her, yet it wouldn't come out, too much pain and anguish in her past lingered, and well despite only obviously thinking of her as a friend, perfect wasn't necessarily the most friendly word, and so Medusa thought it best to... Refrain from using it. 

A while later, they walked back, and the trip was filled with not necessarily laughter, but the comfort of being around someone you completely know and trust, for they talked about worldy matters that bothered to no one except themselves for their discussion came to the laundry, what food was to be eaten, and well, who would clean the house. 

Because at the end of it all, regardless of other feelings, they were friends. They knew they could depend on each other, and would tell each other everything, from even the darkest and most depraved of secrets. 

Yet Medusa hid something from Thalia, two things actually, but one was slightly less important. They both weren't worth mentioning, at least to the eyes of Medusa and so she kept them from the Princess. Thalia probably knew she was hiding something, yet she didn't ask, she knew that Medusa had... Well her traumas to say the least. 

And as the days passed, the girls decided to write their first song. But that's skipping ahead. 

"Well like have you ever wondered like ehy targenites taste so good???? Like HOW??? It's honestly kind of strange how someone could invent like something SO PERFECT. Like they're DELICIOUS, so like tasty and they have like that perfect mixture of salt and like sugar?? It's just amazing. It's honestly like the best thing EVER, besides you of course but I'm not gonna eat you out or anything, " ranted Thalia as she started eating the targenites Medusa had prepared, practically a tradition at this point, Medusa would cook them for both breakfast and a sunset snack where they would sit around on the beach, watching the sunset together, the orange, sky setting low as the shadows would come in. Well Medusa at least, Thalia would bask in the sunlight, smelling the scent of the warm sea salt, filled with both fish and the wonders of the depth. 

"Yes they're quite amazing aren't they Princess?" Medusa chuckled as she glanced into Thalia's beautiful eyes, there was just something about them that pulled her into them, as if a calling came her and told her to come closer. "But well, not exactly the most nutrucious. I do tend to prefer a steak you know?" giggled Medusa as she digged into her food 

Thalia pretended to act exasperated, trying to tease Dusa a little "Ah yes, steaks. Totally better than Targenites" she giggled "Well, I mean, they certainly are! Targenites sure ain't gonna keep those biceps up!" she teased back, flexing her arm as she showed it off to Thalia, moving her hand towards it 

"Well, that's a little small isn't it?" Thalia said with a smirk on her face, trying to get Medusa to act up a little. Of course, that was how ideally it would go, truth was, Thalia was head over heels for those muscles

"It's so big..." gasped the Princess, her eyes practically mesmerized by the rock hard bicep, to be fair, it was indeed quite big

"Yeah it is!" Medusa smirked, seeing the Princess caress her muscle, yet she couldn't exactly hide her blush as her soft hand touched her arm.

"But shall we get going? Maybe we can start writing a little song?" Medusa suggested as she slowly took her hand away from Thalia, much to the Princess's disappointment, who certainly wouldn't mind touching it eternally

"Yeah, that sounds great." smiled Thalia as they got up from the beach as the shadows of the night took over, and went back to the shack.

They stayed up till the moon fell, the sun turning its faint orange color, the sun beginning to rise. The Princess and the Queen of the Forest had stayed up all night, giggling and singing and playing as they wrote their song. The results were.. Well, they did write their first line!

As as the wonders of the sunset came, Medusa's fingers ran through the Princess's hair as her head laying on her lap, already asleep, Medusa couldn't help but notice as she looked down, how adorable she was, her short bob of copper auburn hair covering her face, her mouth open as she drooled a little onto Medusa's lap

"You're beautiful Thalia" Medusa whispered into her ear, mesmerized by the sheer enchantress that was the Princess.

She picked Thalia up, head in one arms and legs in the other as she brought her to the bed, she'd join her soon enough but first...

She got her guitar and opened the shack door, closing it ever so slightly to make sure she wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty.

And as she walked onto the beach, she closed her eyes, smelling the beautiful salt of the ocean as she walked onto the sand, and opened her eyes, the most gorgeous sunrise she had ever seen.

She walked down a little more and sat down, guitar in hand as she saw the water crashing on the shore, basking in the warm sunlight of her island.

And so, she plucked the first string

"She was always there

Destroyed my soul, leaving none to bare

For her kindness, rocked my heart and, yet I could not leave

Her body of lavish and touch of evil 

My heart aches, yet, I am no longer bound

For I have found royalty

Kind of heart and soul, not an ill desire

Her body flawed, yet only beauty in sight

A Princess, with a voice of gold. "

And as she plucked the last string on her guitar, watching the sun rise up as it enchanted the golden sky, she sighed, a single tear falling down from her cheek and she walked back to the shack and lay with Thalia, and closed her eyes.


	11. Music, a Gift of Love

Medusa drifted off to sleep as she lay in their bed warm and cozy as she looked over at Thalia, snoring with that adorable little murmur, she couldn't help but sigh as she looked at the true face of beauty itself. And as noon came (for waking up early was now a slightly foreign concept), Medusa rose her from her slumber, feeling the sun's rays hit against her face. 

"Good morning Princess" Medusa smiled as she turned over to face Thalia's side of the bed, trying to hide a little giggle as she opened her eyes, embarrassed as she cleaned up some of the drool coming from her mouth, even Zeus himself lacked the agility to understand how pure and adorable she was

"Well good morning..." she said, before yawning "To you too Dusa...!" she said in her usual tired a little grouchy voice, Medusa couldn't blame her, after all, they didn't sleep till sunrise didn't they? "Wanna like... Stay in bed the whole day?" asked the Princess, a hopeful glimmer in her voice as she did her best to keep her eyes from closing, she was to put it simply, fairly exhausted.

And she wasn't quite sure how she got on the bed "Didn't I like... Sleep on the floor?" she asked herself, a little on how she actually got up here... A little puzzled to say the least, well to be fair, she couldn't possibly be blamed,. 

After all, sleeping on the floor and waking up in the bed isn't exactly a very common situation. Anyhow, she certainly wasn't complaining. Despite the floor being fairly comfortable, the dark oak and mahogany wood wasn't exactly the sofest surface to sleep upon.

If anything, Thalia much preferred to sleep on the warm, comfy bed right next to Medusa, she brought her both some comfort and warmth... And well, it was nice having her around.

Plus, well she was fairly muscly. And the Princess couldn't exactly lie that she didn't mind caressing her muscles at night.

"Well as much as I'd love to sleep in, we have to work on our music don't we?" asked Medusa, a smile on her face as she got up and and sat on the shde edge of the bed, ready to get up

"Fiiiiiiiiiineeeeee..." Thalia sighed, trying her best to act a little exasperated to get a laugh out of Medusa, which well, worked. "I'll go make us some targenites Princess, you just sit tight!" Medusa smiled and went off to the kitchen, coming back fairly quickly with their breakfast? Well at a certain point it stopped becoming less of a breakfast and more of an early lunch, which was fairly alright with Thalia considering that she wouldn't really mind eating Targenites for... Well, most of her meals at least

However, there was certainly something else she wouldn't mind eating. Or, well, eating out of at least.

She was just a little oblivious to the fact, which would prove to be a little exasperating for certain things or even people in this small little island

Of course, they did go outside for their daily tradition of breakfast outside in the beach, the day was fairly beautiful to say the least as they heard the bird's cries and the crashing of the beach water onto the shore, not a single cloud was in sight, yet it wasn't unbearably hot as it was a few weeks ago. The cool see breeze passed through them with nothing more then a feather's touch 

Time and time again, Medusa would look at Thalia, who had closed her eyes as she felt the warm sunlight around her, she was beautiful, yet there was almost something so majestic about her as she sit there in the sunlight. 

"Let's go write our music shall we?" Medusa asked as they finished up, grabbing Thalia's empty plate and her own as they both headed back towards the shack. "Well like where do you wanna write it??? Like we have the Forest and the beach and like the lake and like we have the shack and like there's a waterfall which is also super pretty, EVERYTHING IS SO PRETTY, like there's so many places to write music!!?" Thalia ranted, trying to think of the best place they could write their music.

"Well, yes, the island is quite pretty" admitted Medusa as she grabbed her guitar "Well where do you wanna go Princess?" Medusa asked, wanting to take in consideration for Thalia's feelings

The Princess herself was never thought of much, for she was always the one asking, the one giving kindness, and well, never receiving much of it. She was fine with that, it wasn't something that hurt her much yet, Medusa asked her things, she made sure she was okay, and she was possibly one of the only people that had ever truly been kind to her.

"Well... Can we like stay in here? We had such a fun time yesterday!" she giggled, trying to get Medusa to accept her choice of location "You really like this place huh?" Medusa smiled looking at her "But don't worry Princess, we can stay here." she said, trying to soothe Thalia as she got out her papyrus scroll and got out her Kalamos, essentially her pen which Thalia had given to her a few days after she had arrived from her little journey

"BUT! We actually have to make some music!" she told Thalia, doing her best to act stern to Thalia but miserably failing as she saw her little laugh. "Yes yes, of course we will Dusa!" the Princess teasingly replied as both girls say down and got to work.

Well, that would be a lie. And Dear Reader, as an impartial narrator of this story who is simply not biased at all and totally doesn't want these two to just fuck already, I simply cannot do that.

Truth was, they spent most of their time talking and laughing, Thalia telling corny jokes, and Medusa without fail, laughing at them all, and as Medusa told her of the times of certain adventures of her in her younger years.

Well, slightly dark adventures either way. But Thalia didn't seem to care, if anything, the stories gripped her by the shirt and refused to let go, the Princess herself was quite fascinated by the gruesome tales of death, sex, life, and misery, impressed and both amazed as Medusa told so vividly such gruesome tales, because despite all her royalty, there was nothing more than a trashy story of the darkest twists that the Princess enjoyed.

Well that, tagenites, and Medusa herself. But to be fair, if every woman in Greece had all three, they certainly wouldn't complain. 

After all, Medusa had almost become what one could consider a Saint in the cults of Hecate and Witchcraft. Famed as a Killer of Men and a Queen of the Forest, women worshiped her as they called down for help from their abusive and disgusting husbands, and to take down the patriarchy. And her fame spread even more as their desires came true.

Yet her worshipers (strangers to her) both worshiped and were terrified by her. Despite praying and bowing down to her, they wouldn't dare seek her out, for she was still framed as a Monster. A Monster that was worshiped but a monster nonetheless, Thalia was the only one who truly "saw" who Medusa was,

And she was majestic.

And as hours passed, tales were told, and music was sung.... Well, a few lines of song were actually written! Medusa knew that Thalia distracted her, yet she felt oddly comforted by that. Almost as if she had someone keeping an eye out for her making sure she didn't fall back into her vice.

And as the shadows consumed the light on the cruel word, saved by only but a few people, night fell and the monsters of this world began to come out. Well, the monsters and Medusa. Who... Well, she considered herself a little better than the monsters who would come out and feast on the souls of the innocent,

Luckily, no such beings existed on this island. Except for maybe the bats, which tented to stay clear from the beach.

Guitar in hand and an eye of passion in sight, Medusa say herself down on the sand, the faint glimmering moonlight shining on her as she looked down on the ocean, reflecting right back at her.

And as she plucked the first string, her muse Thalia, came to her mind, and stayed there for quite some time

"Emerald eyes, touch of green

For what more is precious than love?

I rose from ashes, saved only by you

I can lay down next to you, as my heart grows fonder

And as the shadows come, you bring me closer

Little rants of nothing more than life, coming down from your sweet voice.

If only she knew, 

that she means everything to me"

And as the final string rang off into far off, a single tear rolled down Medusa's, her lyrics of love were foreign to her, and she wasn't quite sure why her mind only drifted off to Thalia...

After all, they were only friends weren't they? Quite strange to tell tales of love and sing about passion when only friends come to mind. 

The night was gorgeous, the moon full and right in front of her as sat down her guitar and just looked, looked and maybe waited a little. But for what? 

You see Dear Reader, there are some questions better left unanswered for they completely remove the true essence of a story. This is a tale of learning to love again, but perhaps love is a truly sham, no? Another mystery of life it appears to be, but perhaps love can be pure again. Even tainted with the pasts of their lovers, romance can truly be a simple, darling thing. 

Love cleanses away all past sins for better, or for worse. 

She wiped the tear running down her face face as she got up, brushing some sand off her as she went back home. 

Their home.

She was tired and she wanted to lie down next to the Princess, keep her safe from all the horrors of the world and warm her up. 

"Goodnight Princess..." she whispered into her ear and drifted off to sleep, anxious for Thalia's birthday tomorrow as she pulled herself closer to the Princess, willing do whatever it takes to keep her safe, warm, and okay. 

But perhaps it wasn't all about the Princess, for all those who can love can feel, and perhaps Medusa, could feel love. Perhaps at the end of it all she could indeed feel. And, maybe as she drifted off to sleep, glancing over at Thalia, perhaps Medusa felt something over than the will to protect the Princess

But that Dear Reader, is a tale to tell in another chapter.


	12. A Dance of Spell

"Well happy birthday to you Princess" Medusa said, a smirk on her face, lying in bed, just woken as Thalia had open her glistening emerald eyes, truly a sight to behold. Even despite the fact that she did sleep with underwear, which some somewhat of a disappointment towards the... More... Flustered side of Medusa, which happened to be most of her actually. 

However Dear Reader, this isn't necessarily a story about Thalia's underwear, it's a story of two friends who remains friends till the end! No romance at all of course, just two gal pals having some fun, writing songs, love poems, wishing they could fuck each other, dancing, walking, all that usual friend stuff one might be familiar with

"Oh yeah..." Thalia replied, yawning, a goofy grin on her face as she tried to wake herself up, scooching herself a little closer to Medusa on the bed "It's my birthday isn't it?" she giggled, wondering how she had forgotten. Well, somewhat of a lie, at that precise moment she was thinking about Medusa's biceps, tagenites, and their music. But she did end up sort of thinking that for about a second or two, it was fairly minor compared to what she was going through at the moment 

"Yes it is Thalia." Medusa replied, rolling her eyes a little, as she did her best to act a little exasperated, the Princess wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the shed, but Medusa clearly didn't seem to notice that, seeing as well... Medusa found her amazing either way

"Now, I'll go make us some tagenites and later on we can bake a cake and make our music, sound good?" Medusa asked, a smile on her face as Thalia's grin practically went from cheek to cheek, later on she'd probably smile even more when she found out what Medusa had planned for her. 

It was a fairly simple thing consisting of magic, music, and well, a few tricks of lighting. The Princess wouldn't find it either way till later on, illusions could do a wonder on the mind. Well not necessarily illusions and more of what needed to come hadn't necessarily arrived, after all, what good is a birthday without a little surprise? 

"Yes please!!!" Thalia giggled as Medusa got up, heading on over to the kitchen as she prepared the marvelous Princess some tagenites, making sure they were extra crisp, extra sugary, and a dash bit of that spice she seemed to enjoy. 

Today was going to be absolute perfection, Medusa would make sure of that. And even Zeus himself would fear her wrath if even the slightest thing happened that would make Thalia's day a little perfect than it had to be, the Princess absolutely deserved a perfect day and Medusa would give it to her, outshining on all odds and expectations

Well, maybe she wouldn't be able to make Thalia the perfect woman for her, but she'd do certainly something, if not necessarily romantic. Which Medusa didn't show much hatred against the idea of being romantic such the Princess or anything, I mean it was probably a marvelous idea, a great one in fact, as friends of course! She'd be more than happy to well, be intimate with the Princess, in a friendly way obviously. Just two friends doing romantic things but being friendly themselves! Wasn't a terrible idea... 

"Come and eat Princess!" Medusa told Thalia as she swung the door open with her fairly well proportioned ass. Well, fairly would certainly be an understatement, after all, her thighs were the speak of legend, her little cult (who she and Thalia still had no idea about) compared her thighs to the one's of Artemis herself, and that wasn't quite far off from the truth. 

The Queen of the Forest had thighs that could choke a man to death in a matter of seconds, thighs of... well, thighs that would be later described by touch, not sight in perhaps less chapters Dear Reader, than you might thing.

"Well what do you want your cake out of Princess? Tagenites?" teased Medusa as they walked down to the beach for their daily breakfast, which was certainly the best way to eat breakfast if anything else. If anyone were to die, than going out in that beautiful view would certainly make a life worth living, if only for a few seconds.

At the mention of tagenites, Thalia did indeed pout a little, trying to convince Medusa to make that special little cake of hers as her favorite food, somehow she never managed to get sick of it "Well... I mean like, you don't have to! Like I'm sure all your other cakes are like amazing and stuff!! Well like of course they are, they're made by you! But can... Um... Can we like bake a tagenites cake??? We don't have to if you don't want to..." ranted Thalia, a little embarrassed and flustered as she waited for Medusa's reply.

Truth was that Thalia wasn't necessarily scared of Medusa's reply herself, after all, she would never even do anything to hurt her, nor with the Princess herself, yet she was a little embarrassed by something as Medusa kept popping into her mind 

Now Dear Reader, of course you might feel as if these were more than friendly attractions, well not at all! Imagine a roommate, and best friend falling in love with one another! The very idea is just preposterous really, who would even think of such shockingness, if anything it's like thinking straight men pleasure women!

Well, not exactly, you see the latter is a lie, they actually don't.

"What? No of course not Princess! It's your beautiful day! I'll do anything you want! Except well, try to find the perfect woman for you, seeing as we're on an island and getting back to the mainland takes a little time." Medusa giggled, sitting down on sand and dug into her food, anxious of thinking of the evening as long fully waited for it.

At the mention of a perfect woman, Thalia couldn't help but blush at the mention of her, finding the perfect woman would be fairly nice, yet whenever she thought of perfection, only Dusa came to mine, awfully strange considering they were only friends weren't they? Well, eye universe always due have its fairly quirky ways

"You're THE BEST!!!" Thalia squealed as she heard Medusa's reply, however the tagenites were too precious, do the point that she didn't necessarily tackle Medusa onto the soft, pale sand of the beach, not necessarily disappointing considering that the Princess did lean into her and give her a little peck on the cheek, well less of a peck and more of a full blown kiss seeing as Thalia's red lipstick remained on her cheek for quite some time

"T-thank Y-you!" she managed to stammer out nervously as she lightly caressed her cheek, feeling both the faint lipstick against her fingers and her cheeks warming up as they began to blush their crimson red, as she did her best to wipe none of it out.

And so that is exactly what they did, after finishing their breakfast they headed on over to the house, ready to bake a little cake for themselves

The cake was quite the sucess to say the least, if not for the little incident where Medusa did end up getting the batter all over her clothes, which she took rather well, by the end of it, the girls were almost crying of laugher as they finished the cake, Thalia did end up learning that tagenites don't taste the best as cake.

But if you'd ask the Princess if she would do it again? Well, she would have indeed, for what truly mattered was the moments she shared with her friends Dusa! She never had as much fun in her kingdom as she had now with the so called Killer of Men, she was in a state of bliss and was convinced that her day simply could not get any better, it was perfect.

And well, needless to say Dear Reader, yes, it could get better, I mean what we're you expecting? After all, a story does need to be written with somewhat of a foundation to base itself upon.

Soon, night came upon. And unlike the previous days, it had almost a sense of tranquility and quiet in the Forest, safe for only the footsteps of both Thalia and Medusa as the summer leaves cracked as they stepped on them, quite the satisfying sound. 

"Okay breathe Dusa, you got this." she thought to herself, tonight wasn't going to be the night where they both fell asleep on each other or the night where Medusa would sit upon the beach or the woods as she sang and played on her guitar.

No, tonight, well, Thalia would truly know what it would feel like to dance with a snake, a literal one to say the least 

And no Dear Reader, Thalia isn't going to die. At least in this chapter.

"Come on Dusa! Where we going?" the Princess asked as she followed closely around Medusa, she was clearly enjoying herself and having one hell of a blast of a night, yet she still indeed wanted to know where exactly they were going, nonetheless, she trusted Dusa and wasn't going to run away at this point

"Hey! That's a secret!" she laughed, picking up the pace by a little, she didn't necessarily intend on arriving late to Thalia's surprise, after all, she was the one who had planned for her wasn't it?

"Are we there??"

"Yes we are Princess" Medusa smirked as looked at everything she had helped plan, magic was quite resourceful whenever truly needed. The Queen of the Forest, admired all the decorations for it truly was beautiful, lanterns hang from the trees, threaded by string as they remained the dreams of those who lit them, illuminated like stars against the inky black night. Those on the river water merged with the reflections of those in the sky, creating an unearthly experience. Autumn orange. Ironically, the only colour that could be seen on that cool summers night.

Bowls of incense layed across the floor on the corner, herbs and plants emitting their already slightly intoxicating show, 

"T-this is amazing.." stammered Thalia, as though she could not see, she could feel all around her, the aroma of the herbs, the warmth coming from the lanterns all around and as Medusa snapped her fingers, a blue little spark coming from them, the bowls of incense had instantly sparked around them, intoxicating the air with their beautiful smell, and music joined along, with melodies so beautiful, it was as if the 9 Muses themselves played it, the tune slowed itself to a calmer pace, designed for a perfect slow dance really. 

"May I have dance Princess?" Medusa asked, a smile on her face as she stuck out her hand, thrilled to see that Thalia had loved her surprise 

"Yes, yes you may Dusa." Thalia giggled, trying to compose herself as she took her hand in dance as the music played, every so slightly changing to fit their speed. Truly, it was magical 

"H-how did you..." the Princess started to say before Medusa spun her around she pulled her towards her, not stopping till their faces could barely stop from touching one another. Their movements flowed with an almost dazzling grace as they ceased to stop, the fire of the incense burning around them as both them and the lanterns kept glowing stronger, the The girls continued their dance, every movement was full of poetry, the music of celestials, as even the Gods themselves looked down, envious of what they had seen, shocked that a monster and a mortal had such performance. 

But the truth was, was that at that moment, they were neither. Both of them simply existed as they faded away to the music, rhythm because their soul and melody their beat as The music soared through the air like an eagle on an up-draft, taking with it their very souls as they ascended together in a magical flight to the heavens, a breathtaking melody of orchestral exuberance.

Their pace became more intense as the music grew wilder, less controlled and as the crescendo, they dived back down, giddy. Their breath stolen from their bodies, until all that was left was the silence there was at the beginning. A deep silence as Medusa looked deep into the Emerald eyes of the Princess, sparkling against the light of the burning fires, almost as if the flame had lit something inside her. Thalia felt Medusa against her, her aura, scent, and everything about her. Her grip on the Queen of the Forest still grabbed tight, refusing to let go. Every single detail about intoxicated her more than the aromas in the fires or even the lanterns themselves that brought down their orange lights, and she wanted more. 

She needed more. 

And as both girls regained their breath, a silence overtook them. It was a shared journey that held them spellbound in rapt silence.


	13. Oh to be Free

And with a snap of her fingers, it was all gone.

The perfectly arranged lanterns that brought the shadows of the sky some light dissappeared without a second's notice. As did the incense that intoxicated and brought herbs to the sky, the fumes were left without a source as they lingered on, the smoke that remained was truly something,

For the true mystery is the smell itself, it permeates every little thing, like it's terrified to be blown away in the breeze. Every hair, every cotton fibre, even the most pure of skin, carries it's odour long after the flames are extinguished.

And so the girls stayed there. In pure darkness as they felt their embrace, "looking" into each other's eyes as they hoped no one would let go as they stood there, hours could've almost passed as if they were seconds, yet Medusa broke free, trying to process what has just happened in all

"That was.... Really, really fun" smiled Thalia as she walked up Medusa and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thank you Dusa, for the best birthday ever!" she giggled, a huge grin on her face as Medusa blushed, trying to compose herself be able to... Well say something at least

"Anything for you Princess." she smiled back and they walked home. The way back to their cozy little shack was filled with discussions talks of magic, dance, and music. With Thalia's little rants on Medusa's magic and how beautifully they danced, and by the end of it, the girls were in laughter and cries of joy

"I mean like honestly, your dancing was AMAZING!! Like sure mine was pretty good but yours was just SO MAJESTIC AND BEAUTIFUL LIKE HOW??? I mean it helps that you're pretty strong too I guess... BUT LIKE YOU'RE SO AMAZING AT DANCING, it's ridiculous to be honest. "ranted Thalia as they entered their shack, the sky losing it's ink black color as the sun began it taint it

"Who me?? No that was nothing! If anything, you were the real star out there!" Medusa replied, flattered by Thalia's comments about her dancing, she hadn't done so in quite some time, and the thrill of adrenaline pumping into her veins as she danced was certainly something she did miss.

"Awwwww, you're sweet." Thalia smiled, a little yawn coming out, tired from quite the intense night she had. "But before we go to bed..." Medusa started to say, as Thalia began to take off her clothes 

"Here..." Medusa muttered out as she reached out, looking for the Princess's gift "It's your favorite!" she smiled as she handed something over to Thalia "W-what is this?" she asked, a confused little grin on her face as she held the gift in her hand, it felt a lot like a book, and as she recognized the texture... It almost felt familiar to her soft hands. 

Medusa rolled her eyes, a smile on her face trying to hold back a little giggle "Well, Princess don't get too happy, but it's the Kalliste of Astraia, your favorite!" she giggled as Thalia's eyes began sparkled under the candles lit inside, her mouth wide open both in shock and as if she was the happiest woman alive. 

She quickly wiped her tearful eyes with her hand as she admired the gift, leading to a little confused from Medusa "Why are you crying Princess? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, hoping she hadn't hurt Thalia's feelings or anything of the sort 

Thalia said nothing as she pulled her in tightly for a hug, grasping onto her back as she hugged her tight, never letting go. And so Medusa hugged her back, possibly even tighter but they both didn't even notice.   
They fell into the warm embrace of one another before Medusa let go... 

She wasn't... She couldn't 

"Dusa... Thank you" Thalia smiled, a grin from one ear to the other as she put down the book "This has been, like the best birthday ever!!! Nothing could make this more perfect!!!" she giggled as she sat down on the bed "Except for, well, you sleeping right here with, but you always do that!" she smirked as she started undressing, laying herself down

"You coming?" teased the Princess before yawning, oblivious to the blush and mesmerized look on Medusa's face as she glanced at her body, it was gorgeous to say the least, nothing short of per-

"No. She's your friend. She's amazing, not... You know what" The voice inside her head, had gotten better. Thalia had helped bring out a more positive side to it... Yet somehow, she still couldn't bear to say it. 

"I'll sleep with you in a second" teased Medusa as she soothed Thalia's ears with her voice. But well, she had drifted off to asleep a while ago, and as Medusa looked at her, she grabbed her guitar and went outside 

The moonlight was a diffuse ocean above her, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered in the heavens above. It was a beautiful cool night, as all around she was covered by shadows, a cloudless sky as the moon gave her light, protecting her from the outside world 

"Today... Today was nice." she sighed to herself, talking to no one necissarilly, letting her thoughts out to the truthful shadows, for they would hold onto your secrets and never let them go. Even to the most horrifying of beasts. 

Medusa plopped down on the sand, holding her guitar by it's neck as she stared down at the moon, it's reflection shining on her as her snakes dropped down onto her hair, covering her eye but pushed then back into her usual, snakes and eyes weren't necessarily the best combination... 

After all, that was something she had experienced herself. 

And so, she pluck the first string, sitting down on the soft smooth sand. 

"I wished I knew 

Surely, a spark within ourselves as we danced no? 

After all, your eyes trapped me into their look as we came closer 

I wish you knew too. 

Ever so royal, twice as beautiful

We're friends

Yet, why do I feel something inside of me?

Something pure yet ever so terrifying

I wish I knew. "

And as the music faded away into the silent night, Medusa wiped a tear off her cheek. She wasn't sad or anything... Yet, something inside her felt a little wrong, a little broken.

But when she thought of Thalia, all her ails and troubles went away. Replaced with joy and beauty, a crooked smile coming from the Queen of the Forest as she got up from the beach sand and headed on over to their wooden snack

"We gotta get that roof done..." she muttered to herself, smirking a little at the house they had built together, she was no master in architecture but they had done a fairly good job, better than what most people could do really, after all, they were only two people on the island!

As she walked back into the shack, making as little noise as possible in order to not wake the sleeping Princess, they had had their fun today and she would let her rest, problem was that she was sprawled on practically the entire bed, except for the space she usually slept in... Which, well was a little smaller than before

"Gods Princess you sure like your space don't you?" Medusa teased under her breath as got onto the bed, trying to not touch Thalia in order for her to not wake up, in the end, she did ever so slightly touch her, but the Princess was too far asleep to probably even notice.

And as soon as Medusa dug into the covers, almost as if by instinct, Thalia gave her some space, almost as if was doing it on purpose

Dear Reader, Medusa had a habit into certainly reading into things far too much, the Princess by all accounts, was asleep at this point and dreaming of their little dance that night.

But well, Medusa didn't exactly care for space. After all, she did feel as if everything would be okay when she embraced Thalia, and so she drifted off to sleep in her warm touch, today had truly been perfect.

Well perhaps not perfect, for deep down they knew they longed for something more. Of course, none of them knew what exactly it was, but it was there nonetheless, and well, it wasn't as if it was the most shocking thing.

If only they weren't so... Well Dear Reader I love Thalia and Medusa with my very soul but even Zeus himself could not fathom how both of them...

Well, that's getting ahead of ourselves, after all Zeus wasn't Lord of the Lesbians now was he? No, that title belonged to the Tenth Muse, Sappho, she had heard of those two and was just... She couldn't bear with it really, she had gifted women with the power of love and they REFUSED to use it opting out for being best friends or roommates or enemies. If anything, it really wasn't that hard, just look at her harem! Polyamory was certainly an escape from all the poem writing she usually did.

And as sunlight came, or more specifically, noon did. Medusa opened her eyes as did Thalia and they faced each other, a moment of silence as Dusa looked far into Thalia's eyes, admiring their Emerald beauty, dazzling and spectacular. While meanwhile, Thalia admitted the Queen of the Forest herself as she got a little closer to her, rubbing her soft hand down Medusa's buff arm, trying to contain her simple glee 

"Sleep well Princess?" Medusa asked, a kind smile on her face as she caressed Thalia's cheek, so soft and so beautiful.. 

"Yeah I did!!! And like did you sleep well?? Cause like what matters is you! Well like also me but like you're the best one here!! Cause like you're awesome and funny and smart!!!" Thalia giggled, trying to hide her blush as Medusa kept on caressing her cheek, easier said than done really. 

"I slept amazingly Princess, right besides you I'm always fine..." she replied, sighing a little as she fell right into those beautiful emeralds of hers "What do you say I cook us some tagenites, we can work on our music and than later on we can finish up the house?" she continued, as she took her hand from Thalia's cheek, a little surprised when she put her back 

"That sounds great Dusa... B-but... Can we just stay like this for a little?" she asked, a little closer to the Queen of the Forest, she gave her a little nod and so they stayed. An hour passed, in what felt like seconds as the two girls lay there, committed to each other. In a world of endemic sickness, where cruelty is the cause and love the antidote, both girls declared themselves doctors as they sealed themselves from the outside world, trying to preserve the bond they both shared and so desperate clinged onto. 

In a universe that is coded by divine hand, the only real thing is love - invisible and weightless as it is. That's why it is only love that is the ultimate answer to healing hearts and societies, and love that makes our moral compasses function.

Thalia lay there, truly knowing what she felt. Medusa was the one. She probably always knew it, from the day she landed on that beach and to the day where they lied together. Their crime of passion was not faith, if anything, Thalia had interrupted her true destiny. Yet isn't it poetic? To find someone and interrupt the fate, to make it so that their true objection was forgotten? For they cursed the Path of the Gods, and they made their own. 

And so that's why Medusa gave love another chance, an eternal blessing and the kindest of them all. For love may break hearts, but it's also a chance to start anew. To be reborn as a pure soul. And that's why, with everything to lose, the Killer of Men, the Queen of the Forest, a woman cursed by the Gods and Dusa, took that chance. So she did the impossible, she learned to love, a human nonetheless. 

And so as Thalia felt the touch of Medusa's lips on her, she didn't try and stop her.


	14. Hold on Darling

Her lips brushed against Medusa's. Not innocently or kindly, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding as their lips grasped against each other's, pressing harder onto each other as they fought into the night in a battle of lust. Wanting more.

Desiring more. And at that moment for Medusa had never seen Thalia as perfect as was at that moment, needing more as if some carnal desire inside her had awoken, driving her to need more. As if the Forest Queen's touch was essential, something she could not live without for any longer.

Thalia quickly escaped the tender lips of Medusa's kiss "T-thank you" she panted out in ectasty, leaving the Queen of the Forest to ask "For what?" 

"For being you." she whispered into her ear before pulling her back in, desperate for more. Maybe time stopped when her lips met hers, but the flutter only intensified. Medusa's heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft she felt against her mouth, how addictively she invaded all her senses. 

Their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other. The feelings they had kept had been clothed in the lie of friendship and safety, the truth was that both of them couldn't bear to keep it in. As do the December Winds in winter come rushing in, so did all their passion, all their lust for one another. 

Thalia's heart kept beating faster and faster as Medusa's white face came up to her own. She knew that as she kissed her love, she would have forever wed her unutterable visions to her perishable breath, her mind would never romp again like the mind of Zeus. Listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star. At her lips’ touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete.

Thalia slowly began to drop her hand onto Medusa's thigh, slowly stroking it as she went closer and closer down to her vagina, until she went down to her clitoris, both massaging and rubbing it every so slightly, making sure the Queen of the Forest would beg for more 

"More..." Medusa panted out as she pleaded for more.

"Hm? Oh what was that? I didn't hear you..." Thalia whispered into her ear, smirking as she heard the soft moans of Medusa, making sure to go as slow as possible, wanting to hear her little squeals and begs of pleasure 

"I-I said m-more..." she panted out, letting out her little cries of passion and looked at Thalia, a practically demanding look on her face as she started to rub slower, and slower, and slower. 

You see Dear Reader, well Thalia was the kindest soul you'd ever meet, if anything just her presente radiated a warm friendly aura that could turn even the cruelest men into potentially something, well a little sweeter. 

However, it was importance to remember that our darling little Princess, was certainly quite the mistress in bed. Deemed as a carnal lady of passion back in her kingdom, she could break even the toughest of women, cold and aloof at first, they'd all keep coming back for more, desperate for punishment, unfortunately they were ever hardly let back in, much due to the King's orders and so the Princess became known as a rebirth, yet despite all the breakings, no one could care dare hate the Sweet Princess, kind to even the meanest of souls.

"What a shame... She doesn't even reply" smirked Thalia, as she rubbed a little faster, feeling as it got wetter and wetter by the second, demanding for more "Wanna know what happens to little sluts who don't follow orders?" she asked, curious to feel Medusa's reaction to what she was saying,

She certainly wasn't going to complain about the response she was getting, if anything it was fairly better than she had expected. How quaint... Thalia always did think that the Queen of the Forest would put up more of a hassle herself, looks like not. If anything were to be said about Medusa is that she simply stayed mesmerized in both shock and admiration, craving for more. 

"Mhm that's right... Little sluts who don't obey their mistress's get... Well... You'll see." Thalia grinned, removing her hand from down under, running it over Medusa's hard body as she put the fingers into her mouth, making her lick what she had squirted out

"Oh you like that don't you my little slut?" she teased as she slowly removed the fingers from her mouth, cleaning them up on her "Now... Time for your punishment shall we?" she smirked, putting a hand around her throat and started to choke her, loving the way she squirmed as the Princess choked tighter tighter. 

Not to say that Medusa wasn't enjoying herself cause... Well, for quite some time now she wanted nothing less than to be choked by Thalia as she pegged her onto the bed, well to be choked and loved but both could apply 

As she let go of Medusa's throat, Thalia practically flung herself onto the lips of the Stone Cold Killer, needing more as a carnal beast inside her had awakened, not backing down until it's desires and needs had been satisfied, a selfish lover perhaps, but one that cared for it's partner and turned everything away to satisfy lustful and erotic desires 

Letting go of her grasp on the Princess's lips holding onto Thalia's soft thighs with her muscly biceps as she brought herself closer to them, spreading her legs open as she stuck out her tongue and brought herself closer, begging to almost lick what she had longed do see and admired for so long. 

"No. I'm doing that." Thalia said, stopping Medusa in the almost near completed process as she let go of her thighs at a quick nod as Thalia herself sat up and grabbed the toned, muscly thighs of the Queen of the Forest, nothing less than perfection. Thalia stuck out her tongue and put it inside, matching perfectly as if a perfect piece to a perfect puzzle had fit in, almost as if they were two imperfect pieces, designed for a perfect image. 

Now Dear Reader, while to your disappointment, I must insist that we leave the girls alone, no? After all, even characters of stories and myths require some sort of privacy don't they? Of course I can say that they did it again. And again. And again. And again. And so many more times this simple day that even those who are addicted to lust and passion could find themselves impressed by what the girls had done. 

But well, could you blame them? After all, the Princess and Medusa had abstained for so long, desires from within them had come long ago as the milky night does to the world. Yet of course, they always held back. For Medusa, it was her fear of getting hurt all over again, Thalia had made her feel amazing after years os suffering, of eternal desire as she pieced herself back together, Thalia had helped with that and she owed a debt she could never repay, except for in love. 

And well, maybe a few tagenites. After all, they were delicious weren't they? 

And well Thalia always knew, from the day she had stranded out on the beach, and from the night they danced. They defied the rules and loved a monster, and that monster loved her right back. 

Yet was she truly a monster? If so, she was the most human of them all. A kind soul who could feel love, for to truly be human, you must first know what pain is like. And perhaps for a few moments, Medusa truly was a monster. Locking her soul out of her heart as she vowed to never love again, do never feel again. 

That was the only promise she'd end up breaking. To both herself and Thalia. 

The Princess set her soul free as they came closer together. If anything, letting her heart feel again was probably Medusa's biggest mistake after all, she would know what pain was again. No pain would come from Thalia of course, but only of her own self doubt, of her hatred, she could only blame herself for her problems really

But they'd get through them together, after all, they were partners in passion weren't they? In passion, crime, and in life. Love is a many eternal thing, a thing that truly all of us can feel. Regardless of romance, or not. After all, what good is a life without having to anything or even anyone to love?

"T-that was a-amazing..." Medusa panted out as they lay in bed together, facing each other, Medusa longing to come closer to the Princess as she looked her in the eye, covered in cum, sweat, and maybe a few tears of joy.

"Y-yeah it was... You're s-so awesome and beautiful and hot and perfect..." Thalia ranted out, amazed by what she had just experienced, possibly the best physical experience she had... Well EVER had.

Their love making would go down as myth and legend, for every time they made their passion, they rocked the world along with it. Muses would sing eternally of their lust as did the Gods, jealous, yet well fascinated and impressed. Artemis and Apollo themselves knew who their favorite follower was.

In life we must find something to cling onto. Even the smallest things can change to be the most important. But find love, Dear Reader. Regardless of what type, love gives life meaning, love is a plant of the most tender kind, that shrinks and shakes with every ruffling wind, a disease of the worst kind, where the patients declare themselves sick, and refuse any treatment. 

The world is a sick, corrupted place of misery. A place of cruelness and the most vile of men. Yet love, it sparks hope. It lights the darkest shadows and turns to innocence, even the most dark of people. 

Love is the master key that unlocks the gates of happiness, of hatred, of jealousy, and most easily of all, the gate of fear. A disease, and disease knows no laws. 

Yet it is pure. Love finds itself, an innocent soul in a place of death and attempts to make the world a kinder place. 

For better, or for worse 

Lovers are flames that breathe all the more deeply for being closer together; it is then they shine brighter, both within and upon one another, becoming a source of light and love in the world, showering sparks of positive chaos into the dark. And as they embraced each as the sunset came, covering the word with the darkest shadows of the Earth, they didn't dare let go.


	15. Rock Hard Love: A Finale

The sunrise came as if it had missed the inky night sky, the stars faded away into nothing but mist, as the star from above wanted nothing more than to warm up those blues to a radiant gold.

Peach and magenta, amber and rose, radiating hope, a new beginning. Another chance to live. The start of a brand new day. A new day to perhaps maybe confess their love towards each other.

Medusa lay there, Thalia next to her as she lay her head on her. What was she gonna do?

"Leave. You're going to hurt her. She deserves to be happy. Not with someone like you" she thought to herself, wondering if she could bear to keep Thalia around, scared she'd hurt her somehow, worried that the Princess would love her too much and it'd all happen again...

Yet as she tried to get up, she stood up to the voice in her head that had drove her insane for all this time, trying to take away every little piece of happiness she got. 

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here, with her." she replied back as she embraced Thalia, for she desired her, her and nothing else in this cruel world. 

Truly, for when lovers keep their connections for a lifetime, both physical and emotional their bond turns eternal. 

She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her, knowing she was safe in the arms of her lover, and she was in hers. She desired nothing else at that moment, for this... Well, this Dear Reader was love. Love of the purest kind, pure, and blessed to walk this Earth and for whatever comes after. They'd find each other in the next life, and the next after that. Perhaps in different bodies, or perhaps even different souls all together. But they'd find each other, and perhaps that was all that truly mattered. 

"Good morning Princess..." Medusa grinned as she looked at Thalia arising from her sleep as they both looked at each other into the eye. Well, Medusa a little more literally, instead Thalia just caressed Dusa's bicep, still entranced as the first day she had felt them against her, just as Thalia was for the Princess's emerald eyes that shined against the glimmering sun, a dazzling beauty that nothing could ever outmatch. 

"Hi!!" Thalia replied, giggling ever so slightly, remembering the events of yesterday, the kiss... And well, their certainly intense night, she frankly didn't know what to say. "Diiiiid you sleep well?? Cause like, I mean I did! And like I was besides you so of course I slept well cause like you're amazing and awesome and beautiful and so BRILLIANT" she ranted as she thought of her lover and their passion of crime. 

"I certainly slept well my love, want me to make you some breakfast?" Replied Medusa, a grin she couldn't shake off her face as she realized what she had just said, a clear look of shock and panic on her face as her cheeks turned their beautiful crimson red "I-I... I mean u-um..." she stammered out, not knowing what to say "I-is it o-okay if I c-call you that?" she asked hesitantly, trying to compose her face chock-full of gay panic

"Of course it is!!! I mean we are lovers aren't we?" the Princess replied, a kind and understanding smile on her face "Of course we don't have to be if you don't want to..." she teased, putting a little pout on her face trying to make her little killer blush 

"N-no of course not! I... Wanna be your lover..." Medusa managed to speak out, both flattered and amazed at what the Princess had just said, after all it wasn't every day your best friend and roommate decides to love you isn't? 

"Well good! Cause I wanna be your lover too!" Thalia giggled, putting a hand to her mouth as she pecked Medusa on the cheek, God she was just so adorable, and smart, and funny, and kind... 

Dear Reader it might occur to you that Thalia had been in love with the Queen of the Forest for quite some time now, after all, it wasn't exactly based off pure friendship that she slept naked now was it? Well, mostly it was cause of the heat of the night but also the fact that... Well, she didn't mind Medusa seeing her naked. 

Medusa said nothing grinning from ear to ear as the Princess kissed her on the cheek, she was in LOVE 

"Well I'll go make us some tagenites, meet me in the kitchen Princess?" she smirked, returning the kiss as she got up, dressing her usual clothes, in a torn out condition from the... Excitement from both the dance and their little activity 

"I-I will!" Thalia replied as she started to get up, rubbing her eyes a little as she did her best to rise from her slumber, it wasn't exactly easy seeing as she that morning exhaustion and the fact that her love wasn't around to support her and help her get up. 

Truly, Dear Reader, they lived very difficult lives. 

As Medusa cooked around in the kitchen, she couldn't help feel a little upbeat, more than usual of course. Almost as if all her worries and anguishes and misery and all that, well had dissappeared. Of course, she always felt that way around the Princess, yet today was a little more.... Well, cheerful! The birds were singing more jovially, the sun shined brighter, the flowers blossomed into a far shinier and more beautiful color, the Killer of Men couldn't help but smile a little, letting out a little tune as she cooked for her beloved. 

"Soooo.... Whatcha wanna do today???" Thalia asked opening the shack door with her soft thighs as they parted off to the beach, Medusa carrying their plates as they walked onto the soft sand, sitting down in their usual place, the place they had first met and passed Thalia's plates to her 

"Well I suppose we could finish our song... Maybe have another adventure of ours tonight?" Medusa smirked, amused at the Princess's reaction, her cheeks turning to a rosy red as digged into her food 

"Well I mean... I definitely wouldn't complain about that!" she giggled, setting herself closer to her darling Medusa as she ate "But yeah we could totally finish up our song!! And like we could like take a walk and like dance!!! Ugh we could do so many things!?" she ranted on, a little anxious about how they'd do so much in one day

"Darling don't stress about anything, tomorrow always comes doesn't it?" Medusa replied, a kind smile on her face as her fingers caressed through Thalia's hair, feeling her short bob in between her hand as she got a little closer to Thalia. All that she could offer was a little stammer, and a blush, amazed as she truly knew what perfection was. It was right by her side and it took her practically four months to find it

A while later, Medusa and the Princess went back inside as she washed up the plates, grabbing the guitar and their sheet of music, all their lyrics (and a few doodles) on their and went outside "So where do you wanna play my darling?" Medusa asked her, brushing a snake from her face as the wind blew it over 

"Maybe the Forest??? Like it's so pretty and we haven't been there in so long and it's so pretty!!! Like sure the beach and all that is nice but like... The Forest!! It's so..." Thalia said, trying to find the ideal word, practically even searching the air itself as she tried to find the perfect word 

"... Magical. " Medusa said finishing her sentence, a little blush coming from the Princess "And yes darling, we can absolutely go." Medusa smiled, as she held onto her guitar by it's neck using her left hand as the two girls walked to the Forest, and as they walked. 

Thalia subtly nudged her hand against Medusa's, a small grin coming from her face as the Killer of Men softened her heart, glancing a little at the beautiful lips of the Princess. 

A deep curve on her lips made sure the worls stopped around her. a smile that brings back a million memories in a split second, and a precious dimple that crinkles skips a beat.. She had a smile that made one feel happier about being alive, just a bit more human. And in the case of Medusa, well, if she looked at her lips for another split second, she feared she'd grasp onto them, and never let them go. 

The way to their little place down in the Forest was filled with giggles and grins, both lovers just wanted more of each other, so much more.

And as they sat down, they sang for they disturbed the slumbering Forest, yet it did not retaliate against its wakening. For the Forest and all its inhabitants, they listened, to music, laughter, and the cheers of their Queen and her Princess. And while the world may have gone by as seconds for both girls as they embraced their love in the Forest, the rest of the world stopped. Giving them, just a little more time to celebrate their joy, to grasp onto their love, and be safe in each other's words. 

For love was their curse, Medusa thought she cured it, but now it was just a disease of its own kind, refusing to be cured. But after all, maybe love was their blessing, no? 

Love is a journey with water and stars,  
with drowning air and storms of lightning, a curse and a blessing as we strive to find it. For only the truest of us all, may one day find it in its purest form. 

"Okay!!! I think we're like done?? Ummm you wanna sing it??" Thalia asked giddily as she passed over the scroll they had been writing on, Medusa took it before handing it back. 

"How about, you sing, I play? We're a duet aren't we?" Medusa replied, a kind grin on her face as the Princess nodded, and so she plucked her first string 

"I'll find you in the next life 

For you darling, are my eternal 

While others may say love, is a curse 

Release from your love would be far from a blessing 

At the mere sight of you, my voice falters,

My tongue, broken. 

Take my soul, I'll worship you 

But take my love, and I'll be yours forever 

Perhaps in a future life, we'll be remembered 

Two lovers lost to each other, a moth drawn to a candle 

Never was harp-note like your voice, my love

Your sweet voice ringing. "

And as her voice slowed to a halt, the world came back to its natural state. For her beauty and lyric, had stopped the whole world. A perfect voice, without a fault. Well one fault of course, after all what is perfection without being imperfect?

"That was beautiful Princess..." Medusa sighed, admiring the words as she looked upon them, hearing her beautiful voice as it echoed in her ears. All Thalia could muster was a little blush, she was a little out of practice from her lack of singing but perhaps... Well perhaps, it was more important that her darling Medusa had thought it wonderful.

"Let's get going shall we? It's turning dark soon" Medusa said, acknowledging the orange gold stretching far and wide upon the sky, the colour of fire hearths and tangerines, a promise of future days to come.

As they went back home, Medusa dropped off her guitar, putting it right next to the door as both girls went off to the beach, a daily tradition of theirs as they walked along the place they had first met. It seemed... Well, as if new meaning had been given to the place after the events of last night.

The sun set in the sky as fresh colours brushed upon an artist's canvas, as if those rays were destined to create a great work of art - one given to those open to capturing simple moments in the soul. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta; and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.

An orange haze casted over the moving sea, reflecting off every wave. Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water's horizon as Medusa admired the sunset, it was beautiful.

Yet, it wasn't the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Thalia was. The truth was, the Princess. No HER Princess, was perfect. A flawed perfection as she admired the masterpiece standing by her side, there was no better place to do this than now.

"Thalia." she called out as she got down on the warm sands of the beach, as the brilliant orb of amber and tangerine sunk lower and lower in the sky until it dipped down into the horizon, painting the sky in magnificent hues of fiery red and crimson. The colors faded from maroon to neon pink and majestic purple.

"Dusa?" she called out as she turned her face to her lover who stood on one knee, a little confused on what she was doing

Crimson, amber and tangerine beams were thrown into the dusty sky, its beautiful colours embracing the heavens gracefully, embracing Medusa's silhouette as her shadow kneeled on that beach. 

"You're no Princess, you're my queen, my heart lies in your hands. For no passion, can overcome mine for yours I love you, eternally, until the stars burn out. And nothing can overcome my desire for you. Become mine, and I'll become yours." she paused for a second, taking a deep sigh before she asked the question, her voice shaking a little. 

"Tell me my love, will you marry me? "

"I will. "

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished the actual chapters themselves, so like I'll be posting every two days shsjsjjsjs


End file.
